IT
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Five of the losers go and battle Pennywise and save Bill. After Pennywise is defeated, Beverly must choose between Bill and Ben. 27 years later, Beverly doesn't know if she made the right choice, especially when Pennywise is back. What will her life be like? How will the other boy react? Based on the 2017 movie, which was awesome! (If you want romance, start on chapter 7!)
1. Chapter 1

It is June, 1989 in Derry, Maine, and it is summer break for all the students at the schools. At the middle school, four teenage boys, Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stanley were walking out, thanking God that school is over. School is the last thing they like, and they threw away all their binders and folders.

As they were walking out, Eddie said, talking rapidly, "You know, when you go out in front of women to go impress them and stuff, guys out there are measuring dicks. They want to have longest one so when they fuck the woman, she enjoys it."

Richie said, "That is so gross. They don't have to go out measuring dicks and all that shit. A woman can already tell how long it is." Bill and Stanley were disgusted by this conversation, and Bill asked, "Why are we talking about measuring d-d-d-dicks?"

Eddie stuck out his hand at Bill and said, "Come on, Bill! You're gonna have to do it someday! It's what all the men do these days!" Stanley argued, "No they don't. That's just really disgusting, Eddie. Nobody wants to talk about that right now. It's summer. Let's go out and have fun."

The group walked by the group of Henry Bowers and his friends. Richie looked at them, scared as hell. Henry and his friends glared at him and his friends with a demented smirk. Richie turned his head forward, and Eddie said, "Those assholes need a life." Richie asked, "Do you think they'll sign my yearbook?" Eddie said, "Like hell they will."

Henry and his friends are known for making fun of a lot of kids in their school and in the town of Derry. They will beat them up and threaten to kill them, and everybody in the whole school is scared as hell of them.

In the main hallway, near the girls bathroom, a mean girl named Gretta was looking for her friend that was in the bathroom. She found her, and they both had frowns on their faces. Gretta walked in, angry at someone who was in the bathroom: Beverly Marsh.

Gretta stood in front of a stall, her other friends in the bathroom watching her. She kicked hard on the door, and she yelled, "I know you're in there! I can smell you!" Beverly, shaken by the kick, burnt out her cigarette on the stall wall.

Gretta was always making fun of Beverly because everybody in town calls her a very dirty girl. Beverly wasn't a dirty girl, but she had a bad home life unlike most girls. Gretta asked, "Are you in there all by yourself, or do you have all the guys in school in there with you? You slut, you little shit."

Gretta was furious, and her friends chuckled as she made fun of Beverly. Beverly asked calmly, but angrily, "What am I Gretta? A slut? Or a little shit? Make up your mind."

Gretta frowned, and she said to Beverly, "You're trash!" She looked over at her friends, who were taking the trash bags out of the trash cans and dragging them to Beverly's stall. Gretta smirked and told Beverly, "Don't think you can get around at this school. A trashy girl like you will never get anywhere."

Gretta's friends opened the trash bags, and lifted them to the top of Beverly's stall. Beverly saw the bags, and she covered her head with her backpack. Then, Gretta's friends dumped the trash bags full of wet paper towels and kleenexes on Beverly.

Beverly closed her eyes as they laughed at her. She groaned angrily, and watched the water drip off her backpack. Gretta and her friends laughed, and Gretta said, "That'll make you smell better." Gretta's friends laughed harder, and she told them, "Let's get out of here."

Gretta walked out telling Beverly, "Have a nice summer, Beeverly. Slut." Beverly waited till they were out of the bathroom to walk out of her stall. She let her backpack stay wet, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

She whispered, "Slut. Little shit. Trash. That's what I am? That's what I am, Gretta? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself because you're a bitch." Beverly absolutely hated Gretta; she was so mean to her, and she knew that she was not a hard-worker.

Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stanley all walked out to the sidewalk in front of their school to dump out the rest of their things in the trash. As they threw away their things, Richie said, "Oh, my favorite feeling. I am so glad that it is summer because we don't have to worry about this place."

Eddie asked, "What do you guys plan on doing for your summer?" Richie replied, "I'm going to practice streetfighting." Eddie asked, "Streetfighting? That's where you want to spend your summer? In an arcade?"

Richie argued, "Shut up, Eddie. What are you going to do? Spend the whole summer inside with your mommy?" Eddie said, "Watch it. It's not funny." Richie said, "It sure is." Eddie frowned, and said, "You better shut the fuck up, Richie."

Bill stuttered, "Guys! S-s-s-stop arguing! There's no n-n-n-ne-need to argue!" Stanley said, "Yeah! We should be having fun with each other. Not arguing and making fun of each other. We're all different, and we're all outsiders, too."

Then, a voice behind them said, "You got that right!" They turned around, seeing Henry Bowers and his friends walking up to them. Henry said, "You guys are nothing, but dirty little losers. You guys are so weird, and I'm going to beat the shit out of all you someday."

His friends laughed, and Henry flipped them off. Then they walked away from them, but Bill stopped them by saying, "You s-s-s-suck Bowers!" Henry and his friends turned around, and asked, mimicking Bill, "Did you s-s-s-say something? B-B-B-Billy?"

Bill wanted to punch his face in, especially for making fun of him. His friends stood behind him, just in case Henry tried to punch them. Henry walked slow to Bill, and he said, "You aren't going to get away with this. We all know what happened to your little brother, but you aren't going to find him. You aren't ever going to recover from that."

When Henry was close to Bill, Bill frowned because he hated it when people mentioned his brother, Georgie, dying. Henry said to Bill's face, "I'll make sure that you join him. In hell." Henry was about to punch Bill, but then he saw his own father in his police uniform watching him.

Henry looked nervously at him, and then he faced Bill. He said, "I'll do this some other time. Have a nice summer, loser." Henry licked his hand, and rubbed his saliva on Bill's face. Bill groaned in disgust, and Henry held out two fingers, and walked away with his friends to his car.

When they were gone, Richie said, "I don't think they're going to sign my yearbook." Stanley asked, "You think?" Eddie said, "That guy is a motherfucking asshole. I want to kick his ass so hard. All of them."

Bill could feel tears coming up his eyes, the thought of Georgie played in his mind. He absolutely missed his brother, and he would do anything to have him back, but he can't do anything because he is dead.

Georgie wasn't only Bill's little brother; he was his absolute best friend. Bill loved his brother more than anything, more than anyone could imagine. He could never imagine life without him, but now he's living it. Even before he died, Georgie had told Pennywise the clown that Bill was his best friend.

They stood next to the trash can, and Eddie asked, "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Stanley suggested, "Do you guys want to go down to the creek?" Bill said, "We can l-l-l-look in the sewers, or the b-b-b-barrens. I want to find G-G-G-Georgie."

Eddie said, "Bill, come on. We all know that, no offense, Georgie is gone. You can't find him. Or anyone that has gone missing. They are all gone." Bill asked, almost yelling at Eddie, "How do you know?" Eddie said, "Whatever. We're going to the creek tomorrow." The rest of them said, "Okay."

A new kid named Ben was going home on his bike. He had one of his last projects in his hand, and he tried to get his bike off the rack. Ben was a big fan of New Kids On the Block, and he had headphones in, listening to one of their songs.

He pulled out his bike, and he tried to sit on it, but Beverly stopped by him, and asked, "Do I have to say the password or will you let me go through?" Ben looked at her, immediately charmed by her beauty. He said, "Oh, oh, right. Sorry. I'll just, uh, get out of your-."

As he tried to move his bike, he dropped his project on the ground, breaking it. He tried to pick it up, but then he dropped his bike, and he sighed. Beverly watched in sorrow, and she said, "Password." Ben bent down, picking up his project, and he said, "I'm sorry."

Beverly said, "No worries." When she got a closer look at his face, she asked, "Hey, aren't you the new kid? I'm Beverly Marsh." Ben stood up smiling, and he said, "Yeah, I know who you are. I am new, and my name's Ben. I'm in your Social Studies class."

Beverly smiled and asked, "What are you listening to?" Ben stuttered, "O-Oh, uh, nothing." She chuckled, and took off his headphones, and put them on her ears. She bobbed her head up and down to the beat of the New Kids On the Block song.

She said, "New Kids on the Block." Ben tried to convince her by saying, "I don't even like them." Beverly handed him the headphones, and she said, "Oh, I get it. The new kid is listening to New Kids On the Block. I like it."

Ben said, "You know my name is not new kid right?" Beverly said smiling, "Yeah. There's a lot worse things to be called." Ben smiled, and she asked him, "Can I sign your yearbook?" Ben smiled, and she grabbed his yearbook and her pen.

When she opened it to the autographs section, she saw that no one had signed it, and that she would be the first one. She felt sorry for him, but she was glad that she would be the first one to sign it.

She took her pen, and signed her name with hearts around it. Ben watched dreamily as she signed his book. She handed the book to him, and she said smiling, "Stay cool, Ben from Soc's class." She clicked her tongue and walked away from him.

Ben smiled at her, and she said as she walked away, "Hang tough, new kid." Ben laughed and said, "Please don't go girl." She didn't hear him, and he explained, "That's the name of a New Kids On the Block… song."

He was overwhelmed that someone actually signed his book, especially by a girl he had a crush on. He picked up his bike and his project, and started walking to the sidewalk, his headphones dragging along the grass.

In a barn in Derry, a young teenage boy named Mike was standing in front of sheep, holding a needle up close to it's head. Mike was sweating and shaking because he knew that he was supposed to put the needle in the sheep's head, but he did not want to harm the helpless animal. Plus, the sheep was trapped in a stall so it couldn't move.

Mike was in there with his grandpa and uncles, and he tried to put the needle in the sheep's head, but he put his hand down, knowing he couldn't do it. He sighed, and his grandpa asked, "What are you doing? Why aren't you doing it? Give me the thing."

His grandpa took the needle from Mike, and shot it in the sheep's head. The sheep baaed in pain, and then it collapsed. Mike gasped, and his grandpa said, "That's how you do it. When your dad was younger-." Mike yelled, "I'm not my dad, okay?!"

Mike looked at the sheep in anger and fear, and his grandpa told his uncles, "Go take a break." His grandpa looked at him, and he asked, "When are you going to find that boat between your eyes? When are you going to learn that this is important, and you need to do what I'm asking you?"

Mike was scared; he didn't know what his grandpa was going to do with him. His grandpa yelled, "Look at me!" Mike nervously faced him, and his grandpa said, "Come on, Mike. This is what your dad would not want! He would want you to do what I asked you! You are old enough to do what I'm asking you to do!"

Mike was pretending like he was understanding him, but really, Mike was ignoring him. His grandpa said, "You need to overcome this until you find that boat between your eyes! You need to be able to do this! It isn't that hard, and it's not even that painful to watch! Do you understand me, Mike?"

Mike nodded, and his grandpa asked, "Do you?!" Mike yelled, "Yes!" His grandpa scoffed, and muttered, "Idiot boy. He's just an outsider." He walked away from Mike, and Mike watched his grandpa walk away.

He told himself, "How dare he call me that? I am not an outsider. I'll show him who's not an outsider."


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was walking home from school with his bike, saying a sentence while trying not to stutter. He has a stuttering problem, and he's trying to talk without stuttering because people can't understand him, or he gets made fun of.

He stuttered, "And then he went through the b-b-b-b-b-. Ah shit!" He gets really mad with himself if he doesn't pronounce a word right, especially a word that reminds him of Georgie. He walked up his house, and he looked up in his bedroom window.

He thought of Georgie saying goodbye to him for the last time, him making the boat for his little brother, and watching run down the rainy road with his little paper boat. Bill felt tears come up his eyes, and he told himself, "I'll f-f-f-find you, Georgie. T-T-T-Trust me."

Some tears spilled out of his eyes, and then he looked down his street. He looked in the direction Georgie went with his boat. He saw a clown… staring right at him with most devious smile. A smile that could kill your dreams. A smile that could kill you because it scared the hell out of you.

Bill felt himself breathing heavily, and the clown told him, "Hello… Billy." Bill was in shock; this could not be real, he thought. The clown did a laugh, scarier than any other laugh Bill has heard before.

The clown said, "Why don't you come join me… in the sewer? We'll have fun down there. You'll be able to see Georgie!" Bill then gasped in shock, and he said, "You're not r-r-r-r-real! I know you're not real!"

The clown frowned and he asked, "I'm not real? I'm not real enough for you, Billy?!" Bill said, "No! You're not real! G-G-G-G-Georgie is not with you!" The clown growled, and then he did the creepy laugh again. He had blood dripping down his mouth, and Bill mumbled, "Oh my g-g-g-g-god."

The clown opened his mouth, wider than anyone ever could open their mouths. There were rows of very sharp teeth in his mouth, and a very bright light coming out of his mouth. Bill said, "No!" Then, the clown charged at Bill, very quickly, his head shaking violently.

Bill stood in his position because he had never been scared like this before. He closed his eyes, and prayed, "Dear God, if I d-d-d-die here today, p-p-p-please take me to G-G-G-Georgie so we can be in h-h-h-heaven together. Thank you f-f-f-f-for my life. Amen."

When he opened his eyes, the clown was right up in his face, smiling with his sharp teeth. Bill was frozen with fear; this was real. The clown asked, "Now am I real to you… Billy?" Bill was gasping for air, but then he fainted, his head hitting the concrete hard. He could not believe he saw a demented clown, the one that probably had Georgie.

Stanley and Richie met Eddie at his house so they could go down to the creek. They were surprised that Bill wasn't there because they made a plan to meet each other at Eddie's house at 5:00p.m, and it was a 5:30.

In Eddie's room, Eddie asked, "Where is Bill?! It is half an hour past 5! He should be here by now!" Eddie was really worried about his friend because Bill was his best friend out of the whole group.

Stanley asked, "Maybe his parents didn't let him go?" Richie said, "But his parents are out of town for the rest of the week. They obviously wouldn't care if he hangs out with us." Eddie asked in a panic, "Where is he?!" Stanley said, "Eddie, calm down. We will go and get Bill. I'm sure he's home. Maybe he didn't want to come or something."

Richie said, "Well, let's go find him!" Eddie said, "Guys! We have to bring the stuff for the creek! Just in case we do find him." Stanley said, "We will find him, Eddie. Don't worry." Then, they all ran out of Eddie's room, and into his kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Richie and Stanley searched the kitchen cabinets for some things while Eddie went into the living room to tell his mother where they were going. Richie found some birth control pills in the cabinet, and he jokingly asked Eddie when he walked into the kitchen, "Birth control pills? Do you need them? Or does your mother need them?"

Eddie said, with a little anger, "Yeah, I'm saving them for your sister. You know there is private stuff in there." Richie laughed, and he grabbed a bottle. Stanley, on the other hand, grabbed his own things, and Eddie said, "Alright. Let's go get Bill."

The three of them started heading out the door, but Eddie's mother stopped them by asking, "Eddie, dear, aren't you forgetting something?" She was sitting on the chair, polishing her nails and not really paying attention to the boys.

Eddie looked at Richie and Stanley, and he saw Richie starting to widen his smile. Stanley rolled his eyes at Richie, and Eddie walked over to his mom. Eddie bent next to his mom, and kissed her cheek. He said a little embarrassed, "Bye, Mom." She told them, "Don't be out too long."

Richie laughed quietly at Eddie, and he asked Eddie's mom, "Would you like one from me, Mrs. K.?" Eddie pulled his arm, leading his friends out of his house. Stanley closed the door behind him, and he followed his friends who were arguing with each other.

On the way to Bill's house, Richie and Eddie continued to argue with each other about Eddie kissing his mom. Eddie asked, "What's the big deal? Do you love your mom?" Richie said, "Well, yeah, but it's funny to watch you kiss your mom. I only hug her goodbye."

Eddie said, "I bet the first girl you made out with was your sister because you are never going to get a girlfriend!" Richie scoffed, "Oh please. I'm obviously a lot hotter than you! Look at me!" Eddie asked, "Look at you? What I'm looking at is-." Stanley yelled, "Stop arguing!"

Eddie and Richie looked at Stanley in shock because they've never heard him yell before. Stanley said, "Guys come on. You both are acting really ridiculous. It really doesn't matter who is the hotter one here. The only thing that you need to worry about is finding Bill. We have to find out if he is okay or not."

In reality, Bill was still lying on the concrete in front of his house. His friends didn't know that, and nobody else knew Bill was passed out. They thought he was asleep or he was getting a tan. Bill wasn't going to wake up normally; his head was bleeding, and he hit it so hard that he might not remember some things, but who knows.

Richie, Eddie, and Stanley were turning onto Bill's street, and Stanley said, "Bill's house is down there. He should be there. If not, we'll call the cops and look for him." Eddie said, "Let's run to his house!" Then, they all started running to Bill's house, hopefully finding him there.

When they reached Bill's neighbor's house, Richie asked, "What the hell is that person doing on Bill's driveway?" They stopped running, catching their breath. Eddie walked closer to the body, and he screamed, "Oh my fucking god! It's Bill!"

Stanley and Richie gasped in shock, and they ran to Bill and Eddie. Eddie could feel tears coming up, and he bent down next to Bill. He started shaking Bill's body, trying to wake him up, and he screamed, "Bill! Bill! Wake up! Please wake up! Bill! Please!"

Eddie looked at Richie and Stanley, and he screamed, "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance! Get the cops! Hurry!" Richie ran inside Bill's house to get a telephone, lucky for him was that his house was unlocked.

Eddie felt himself crying, and so did Stanley. Eddie then slapped Bill's face, and he continued to shake him. Eddie cried, "Bill! Please wake up! Please!" Stanley then noticed the blood under Bill's head.

Eddie was still screaming Bill's name to wake him, but then Stanley yelled, "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" Eddie turned around to face Stanley, tears running down his eyes. Stanley was panting, panting with fear, fear of Bill dying right in front of him.

Stanley stammered, "He's… bleeding." Eddie's eyes widened, and he looked at Bill in shock. He was too busy trying to wake him up that he didn't even notice his head was bleeding. Eddie mumbled, "Oh my god." He felt even more tears come down his face, and then Richie came out of Bill's house.

He yelled, "Paramedics are coming! They are almost here!" Richie ran to his friends, and he saw Eddie crying. He asked, "What's wrong with him, Eddie?" Eddie put his hand over his eyes, and said, "He's bleeding, Richie! He's bleeding!"

Richie looked down at Bill's head, and he said, "Fuck me. We should've stayed with him! If we were with him-." A voice behind them interrupted him, "Hiya, boys!" Their hearts stopped; who could've said that, they thought.

When they turned around, they found a clown. What they didn't know was that that was the clown that caused Bill to pass out. Stanley asked, "What the hell?" The clown waved his hand, and he said, "I'm Pennywise! The dancing clown!"

Eddie asked, "What the fuck is a Pennywise?! That's not even a name!" Pennywise frowned, and he asked, "What's wrong, Eddie? Am I not real or something? Are you going to try to ignore me?"

Eddie screamed, "How do you know my name?!" Pennywise laughed, that creepy laugh Bill heard. He said, "I know everybody's names! I live on people's fear! Fear is so… beautiful!" Richie asked, "What do you want? What did you do with Bill?!"

Pennywise took a few steps toward them, and said, "I ate his fear. Fear keeps me alive. I put him in a, well, let's call it a hyper-sleep." That put the boys in a state of shock, and they asked at the same time, "You killed him?!"

Pennywise then started laughing, the more he laughed, the more his voice got deeper. The boys were scared, and Richie screamed, "Fuck you!" Then, Pennywise started running very quickly and shook his head violently toward them.

They screamed, and started running inside Bill's house. Pennywise continued to follow them as they ran into Bill's house. When they all were in Bill's house, Eddie slammed the front door shut, and they were panting. Eddie locked the door, and Richie asked, "Is it just me, or was that clown fucked up?"

Eddie said, "That clown was a dick! What did he want?!" Stanley asked, "Are you sure he's out of the house for real?" Eddie said, "He should be! If he's not, I swear!" Richie looked out the window, and he didn't see Pennywise. He said, "He's gone!"

Stanley and Eddie sighed, and Eddie said, "Thank God." Richie continued to look out the window, but then Pennywise jumped from under the window, his mouth dripping blood. Richie screamed really loud, which made Eddie and Stanley scream.

Pennywise laughed, and he said, "I feast off your fear… or I feast off your precious flesh." Richie screamed, "No!" Pennywise laughed, and he said, "Come down with me to the sewer! Come down with Billy! And Georgie! You'll float, too!"

Eddie screamed, "Get the fuck away from us! Leave us alone you piece of shit!" Pennywise said, not fearing Eddie's words, "You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too!" He continuously said that, his voice getter lower and lower.

Then, behind them, they heard two voices say with Pennywise, "You'll float, too. You'll float, too." They all turned around, and Pennywise chuckled evilly. There stood Bill and Georgie… literally, Bill and Georgie.

Eddie screamed, "Bill?!" Bill smiled evilly, and he said, "You'll have fun in the sewer, Eddie. Won't you, Stanley? How about you, Richie? You'll float, too. Come with me and Georgie. You'll float, too."

Georgie continuously said, laughing, "You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too!" Bill joined him in saying that, and Eddie said, "Richie, Stanley, this isn't real! We all know this isn't real! Clowns aren't real, and Georgie is dead!"

Then, Pennywise came up from the floor, next to Bill and Georgie. He said, smiling evilly, "Oh, I'm real alright!" Then, he jumped right at them, and they screamed loudly. Stanley yelled, "Get out of here! Come on!" Then, the three ran out of Bill's house, leaving Pennywise in there with Bill and Georgie.

Eddie, Richie, and Stanley ran out of the house in fear. They continued to look back, making sure they weren't being followed by Pennywise. They continued to run, but then they were stopped by someone. They screamed, and turned their heads forward, and they were glad to see paramedics.

They all sighed, and the paramedic, who was a younger adult male, asked, "Are you boys alright?" They all tried to say something, but they all stammered their words, and they were talking at the same time.

Another paramedic joined the one talking to Eddie, Richie, and Stanley, and the first paramedic silenced them by asking, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Do you want us to check the house?" Eddie, Richie, and Stanley said in unison, "Yes!"

The paramedic told the other one, "Come on Ella. We're going in." Then the two paramedics went inside, and the boys watched the other paramedics put Bill in the ambulance. Stanley said, "We just can't leave Bill. We have to go with him."

Richie asked, "Are you crazy? He wanted to kill us in there!" Stanley frowned and said, "Come on, Richie! That wasn't real! That's the real Bill right there! The one being put in the ambulance! Let's go with him!"

Richie sighed, and said, "Alright, fine." Then, they walked over to the paramedics who were putting Bill in the ambulance, and Eddie asked one of them, "Can we join him please?" One of the paramedics said, "I'm sorry, boys, but you can't. He has to be alone since he's not in a good condition."

Stanley asked, "What's wrong with him?!" Another paramedic said, "We don't know. We'll see once we get to the hospital." Stanley said, "Please let us go with him. He's been our friend for a long time. We just want to be there for him." The first paramedic said, "No, boys. You can visit him later. Your parents can take you."

Richie said, "Our parents hate us!" The paramedic asked, "What?" Eddie and Stanley nodded in agreement, and Richie said, "You heard me. Our parents don't give a shit about us. Neither do Bill's parents. We're the outsiders of the town. Our parents think we're losers, and they're lazy! That's why we came to Bill's house, and we called you guys!"

The paramedics looked at each other, feeling sorry for the boys. Richie hated the fact that he was telling the truth, but he just wanted to go with Bill. A third paramedic said, "Alright, fine. You boys can accompany him." They boys said, "Thank you!"

They got in the ambulance, and stood next to Bill. A fourth paramedic said, "But, you may not mess around in here. We've really got to work on him, so let us do our job." The boys nodded, and they thanked them again.

Two paramedics got in the back with Bill, while the other two went in the front of the ambulance to drive them to the hospital. Richie said, "And… you're welcome." Eddie asked the paramedics, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

One of the paramedics said, "I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood. His breathing rate has slowed down, but we'll do our best to save him."


	3. Chapter 3

Bill was at the hospital; the last place is friends wanted him to be at. It was summer, and they were supposed to be having fun, and taking Bill to the hospital was not fun at all. In the ambulance, Eddie, Richie, and Stanley had so many questions to ask the paramedics, especially about when will Bill wake up.

In the ambulance, the paramedics were working on Bill, getting his heart rate and checking his breathing. At the hospital, the doctors and nurses would take a closer look at Bill's condition. Bill was still alive, but he lost a lot of blood, and his chances of staying alive are low.

In the ambulance, Eddie asked, "Will he be okay? Will he be able to wake up?" One paramedic said, "Buddy, I'm not so sure right now. He honestly does not look good, but there's a chance he might wake up. If he does wake up, he will probably have severe memory loss or he'll have a severe concussion."

The boys looked at each other, and Stanley asked, "If he does wake up, and he has a memory loss, how will we be able to refresh his memory? Like his whole childhood and his house, and us?"

A second paramedic said, "Just stay with him all the time. Show him around. Give him a little tour about everything he has experienced or seen. He should be able to really regain his memory if you continuously show him his life."

Richie asked, "Why would he have memory loss?" The first paramedic informed, "Well, he hit his head hard on the ground, a concrete ground which is the worst place to hit your head. Memory loss is very common for head injuries like this."

Eddie asked, "What are the chances of him staying alive? Like what percentile range is he at?" The second paramedic replied, "Well, you guys are going to hate this, but his living chances are from 20% to 60%..."

The boys asked in shock and in unison, "What?!" Then, Eddie begged, "Oh please, please, please save him! He was our best friend! Please save him!" The first paramedic said, after talking to the drivers, "We're at the hospital. When we park, we have to get out immediately."

The boys looked at each other, and Richie told them, "I swear to God if we lose Bill." Stanley said, "Guys, we won't lose him. He's Bill. He's going to make it." The ambulance then parked, and the two paramedics jumped out of the van. The drivers even came to help them, and they rolled Bill's bed out of the ambulance.

The boys jumped out of the van, and one of the paramedics shut the van, and they ran inside with Bill. The boys watched them run inside the hospital, but then Eddie said, "Come on! We're not leaving Bill! We're going inside!" Stanley and Richie nodded, and then they followed the paramedics.

About an hour later, the boys were sitting inside Bill's hospital room. They weren't allowed to come in when they were operating on Bill, but they were allowed to come in after they were done operating wires to him. They sat in chairs that the hospital left for them.

They really didn't do anything in there, but they watched Bill, hoping he wakes up. They all could feel tears coming up, and they could hear the beeps from the monitor getting slower. Bill's face was pale, but they were lucky he was still alive.

Eddie said, "I so cannot watch this. Bill needs to wake up." Eddie stood up, and stood right next to Bill. He felt tears run down his eyes, and he said, "Bill, please wake up. We cannot imagine our lives without you. You have always been there for us, and right now, we're trying to be there for you. It's honestly hard, buddy. We're trying to help you."

Stanley walked next to Eddie, and he said, "Bill, if you wake up, we'll do our best to help you remember everything. We really want you to wake up, and remember us. Just letting you know, we will always love you. You are not just a friend to us. You are-."

Richie finished his sentence by saying, "Our brother." They looked at him, and he stood next to Bill on the other side of his bed. He looked down at Bill's face, and he said, "You are our brother, Bill. You are always there for us when we needed you. We have so many great things to tell you about when you wake up. But right now, we just want you to wake up… so we can go to the creek."

Eddie and Stanley let out a laugh, and they continued to look at Bill, tears falling from their eyes. Eddie, out of the blue, said, "I love you, Bill." Stanley and Richie looked at him, and then Stanley said, looking at Bill, "I love you, too, Bill." Then, Richie said, about ten seconds later, "I love you as well, Bill."

They lowered their heads, low as if they were praying to God. This is it, Eddie thought. This is when Bill will wake up. This is when we'll be able to talk to him again. And this time, Eddie had called it.

The monitor beeps started speeding up, not a lot, but faster to where a normal heart beat should be. They looked at the monitor, and it was showing a normal heart speed, and a normal heart beat. Richie said, "No fucking way."

They looked at Bill, and they saw him twitch his body. Eddie asked in surprise, but happily, "Bill?! Are you awake?!" That was the first time he had moved his body for the past two to three hours. Then, Bill slowly opened his eyes. His friends felt huge smiles spread on their faces, and they were moving around excitedly.

They asked in unison, "Bill?!" Bill smiled and said, "I love you guys, too." Eddie, Stanley, and Richie could feel themselves cheering and jumping up and down excitedly. Richie said, "Thank God you're awake!" Eddie told Bill, "Literally, we thought you were dead." Stanley said, "But obviously, you're not, and we're more than happy to see you alive."

Bill asked, "Where am I?" Richie said, "The hospital. You passed out and hit your head, causing you to not wake up for hours. We found you about an hour after you passed out." Eddie said, "And thank God the ambulance got there fast. You probably would've been dead if we haven't found you."

Stanley then remembered the chance of memory loss Bill could have. His eyes widened, and he said, "Eddie, Richie come here." They followed him to the corner of the room, and Bill watched them.

Stanley whispered to them, "We have to check and see if Bill full-on remembers us. He may have heard us saying that we love him, but he still might not remember us." Richie asked quietly, "How are we supposed to check if he does or not?" Stanley said, "Just ask him what your name is."

They turned to face Bill, and Eddie asked, "Bill, what's my name? Just my first name?" Bill immediately said, "Eddie…" Eddie smiled and he said, "Boom! He remembers!" Stanley said, "No, wait. Bill, what's my name?" He replied, "Stanley… why are you asking m-m-m-m-me this?" Stanley smiled, and said, "Okay, he's doing good so far." Richie was about to ask him the same question, but Bill answered, "And you're Richie."

His friends cheered excitedly, and Stanley said, "I guess he does remember us!" Bill asked, "Why are you asking me if I know your guys' names?" They walked to him, and Richie explained, "The doctors said that you might have a good chance of having memory loss. We were just checking to see if you remember us."

Bill said, "Really? How c-c-c-c-could I forget you guys? You guys are my b-b-b-b-brothers." That made his friends smile, wider than ever. Bill sat up in his bed, and his friends hugged him. Bill said, "I love y-y-y-y-you guys." His friends said, "We love you, too, Bill."

About thirty minutes later, Bill was released from the hospital. Since Bill's parents weren't around at the time, they let Bill inform his parents about the hospital bill. It may have been seven o' clock, but they were still going to the creek.

They decided to walk to the creek, which was about two miles away from the hospital. While walking to the creek, they ran into Ben from their school. He just ran up to them, asking them for help because he was bleeding in his stomach and his head and chin.

He grabbed onto Richie, and he screamed, "Please help me! Please! I'm bleeding, and I need help!" Richie grabbed his arms, and he said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chill out man! We'll get you something!"

Richie asked his friends, "Guys, what should we do?" Eddie said, "Well what else is there to do? We have to get him some medicine. Let's go to the pharmacy." They started running, while Richie helped Ben walk to the pharmacy. Bill, Stanley, and Eddie went into the pharmacy while Richie stayed with Ben.

When they arrived at the pharmacy, the three boys ran immediately to the bandage and medicine aisle. They started grabbing things such as wraps, bandages, and cleaner so they could prevent him from bleeding.

They just continued to grab things, and Eddie asked, "Do we even have enough money for all this?" Stanley pulled out the dollar bills in his pocket, and he counted up ten dollars. He said, "We only have ten. We can only afford three of those things."

Eddie sighed, "Shit. How are we going to help him if we can barely get anything?" Two aisles down from them was Beverly, who was in the tampon and pad aisle for her monthly period.

She was looking at all the choices of tampons, and then she nervously grabbed a box from Tampex. She honestly hated shopping for tampons, especially all by herself. She immediately started walking to the cash register, until she saw Greta about to walk in the same aisle as her.

She went to the next aisle to avoid Greta, and she saw Bill, Stanley, and Eddie. She knew this was going to be embarrassing, and she hid the tampons behind her back. Bill asked, "Are you okay?"

Beverly was embarrassed; she said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Eddie asked, "Hey, do you have a few dollars on you? Let's say, around five?" Beverly only had enough money to pay for her tampons. Stanley said, "There's a kid out there." Eddie said, "And he looks like he just got murdered."

Bill asked, "Can you help us? We just want to help him." Beverly smiled at Bill because she had recognized him many times before. She said, "Sure. I can help you. I don't have enough money, but I can totally help you. I have the perfect idea."

Beverly then started walking up to the cash register, and she told them as she walked by, "Watch." They watched her alright because they thought she was stunning. She walked up to the cash register, and he said, "Hi Beverly. Checking out?"

She nodded with a smile, and she let him scan the tampons, hoping the boys did not see them. She noticed the man's glasses, and she said with a smile, "I really like your glasses."

He smiled, and he said, "Well, thank you." She asked curiously, "May I see them?" He gave her a confused look, but then he said smiling, "Well sure." He took off his glasses and handed them to Beverly.

Bill, Stanley, and Eddie were still watching her, and they were grabbing everything they needed to help fix up Ben. Beverly put on the glasses, and she smiled. The man seemed surprised that Beverly looked beautiful with his hideous glasses on.

He said, "Well, look at that." She let out a small chuckle, and she said, "I really like these." He complimented her by saying, "Well, they look great on you." She said, "Thank you."

Beverly thought, this is it, right here. I'm going to spill the shelves on medicine, and I really hope they get out in time. She started to hand back his glasses, and she said, "Here's your glass-." Then, her hand hit the medicine shelves, and they spilled all over the floor, right in front of the man.

He sighed, trying not to show anger towards Beverly. She said, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, sir. I really did not mean to spill those." She put his glasses on the desk, and he said with a smile, "It's alright."

He bent down and started picking up the pills, and Beverly looked at the boys. She gave them a smile, and they were still watching her even though they were walking backwards. Eddie ran into some things on the aisles, but then they ran out of the store.

Beverly then took her tampons, put the cash on the desk, and said, "Thank you, sir." He looked up, but she was already almost out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys wanted to thank Beverly for helping them. Without her, they wouldn't have been able to help Ben with his wounds. Bill, Stanley, and Eddie all ran back to Ben and Richie, who were sitting on a bench in the alleyway.

They were running to them because they knew Ben was hurting. Richie said, "Finally! What took you so long?" Eddie said, "We had a messed up situation. Nothing to worry about." He bent down in front of Ben, and asked, "So, what happened to you?

Bill, Stanley, and Richie basically listened to him talk, and they watched Eddie heal his wounds. Ben explained, "I was at the library earlier, and when I came out, Henry Bowers and his friends were there waiting for me."

Bill said, "Wait. You know Henry B-B-B-B-Bowers?" Ben said, "Yes. Why? Is he mean to you, too?" Stanley said, "I wouldn't say mean." Richie said, "That guy is a mullet wearing asshole! He deserves nothing, but shit!"

Ben said, "I agree. He cut me with a knife, and called me fat, and everything else I didn't want anyone to do to me, but he did it. Then, I fell down a trail in the creek, and he chased me, so I continued to run away from him. I finally got away, but I was hurting so bad. Thank God I found you guys."

Bill asked, "Are you s-s-s-s-sure you're okay?" Ben said, "Yea-ow!" Eddie said, "Sorry." Ben put his hand on his face, and he sighed, "Jesus." Richie asked, "Wait. How did you guys have enough money to buy all this shit?"

Stanley said, "A girl helped us. I don't know what her name was, but she looked really familiar. I feel like I've seen her at school." Ben asked, "What did she look like?" Eddie said, still cleaning his wounds, "She was white. Had red hair, kinda long, blue eyes."

Ben immediately thought of Beverly because he knew that is what she looked like. Ben smiled and said, "Oh, I know who that is." Richie asked, "What's her name?" Ben smiled, and sighed dreamily, "Beverly Marsh."

Bill was almost ignoring them; he knew who Beverly was, and he liked her. He walked down the alleyway, letting his friends talk to each other. When he reached the end of the alleyway, he saw Beverly, right in front of him. Like literally, right in front of him.

He gasped, and Beverly did as well. Beverly could feel herself smile, and Bill said, "S-S-S-S-Sorry. I didn't mean to s-s-s-s-scare you." Bill could feel himself smiling at her beauty, and she said, blushing, "No, it's okay. I don't mind at all."

Bill laughed, "Well, great. I honestly didn't w-w-w-w-want to scare you. Because you're-." Beverly then glanced over at his friends, and asked, "Ben from Soc class?" She started walking to them, and Bill mumbled to himself, "Damn it."

Then, he followed her. She said, "Hey Ben." Ben smiled when he saw her face, and he said, "Oh, hi Beverly." She asked, "What happened to you?" He replied, "Oh nothing. I just fell." She gave him a confused look, and Richie asked, "Is this the hot girl you guys were talking about?"

She smiled, and Ben said, "Uh… yeah." He knew he couldn't have lied because Beverly was hot. Richie laughed, and Eddie smacked his leg and said, "Fucking idiot." Richie asked, "What? That's basically how you guys were describing her."

Eddie stood up, and said, "Okay. I think I got all the wounds. I hope you feel better." Ben stood up, and said, "Thank you…" Eddie said, "Eddie." Ben said, "Right. Eddie." Beverly asked, "So, what are you guys doing out so late?"

Stanley said, "Bill was at the hospital." Beverly asked, concerned about him, "Are you alright?! What happened?" Bill smiled and said, "I p-p-p-p-passed out, and I hit m-m-m-m-my head on the concrete. I'm o-o-o-o-okay though."

Beverly said, "Okay, good. I didn't want you to get seriously injured or anything." Bill said, "Well, I have a slight concussion. They also put stitches in my head because my head split open. But I'm perfectly okay."

Beverly smiled at him, and Richie asked, "What were you doing?" Beverly's smile faded and said, "I-I was going out for some things. My dad needed some things." Eddie asked, "Like what?" Beverly lied, "He… needed some pain reliever. His back is in pain."

Richie said, "Fine whatever." The sun continued to set, pretty early for summer. Eddie said, "Well, I guess we can go to the creek tomorrow." Bill said, "W-W-W-W-We can go right now. I'm s-s-s-s-sure our parents will be o-o-o-o-okay with it since they d-d-d-d-don't really care about us."

Richie said, "That is true." Stanley asked Bill, "Are you sure, Bill? I don't want to get in trouble with my dad because you know what he's like." Eddie said, "Stan, come on. Your dad yells at you all the time. Even when we're around. We know he doesn't care about you."

Stanley felt his head drop, but Bill put his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright, Stan. H-H-H-H-He won't get upset. I know m-m-m-m-my parents won't." Stanley gave Bill a smile, and Ben asked, "Why are you guys going to the creek?"

Stanley said, "Well, we just go there as friends. We just hang out there. Nothing special." Eddie said, "You can come." Ben said, "No, no. I'm not your friend." Richie said, "Yes you are. Come with us. It's our pleasure."

Bill thought, since when is Richie this nice? Ben said, "Alright then. Thank you." Bill looked at Beverly, and he said, "W-W-W-W-Would you like to come, Beverly? W-W-W-W-We want you to." She smiled, and said, "I'd love to come. Thank you."

Stanley said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the creek!" They all cheered, and they ran to the creek together.

About five minutes later, they all arrived at the creek. They went to a cliff, and they decided to jump off the cliff, and into the water to go swimming. They took all their clothes off except their underwear, and for Beverly, her bra and underwear.

They all stood at the edge of the cliff, and they looked down at the water. Richie asked, "Well, who's going first?" They looked at him, and he continued to stare at the water. Beverly then looked at Bill, and smiled. She then took a deep breath, and she jumped in.

Richie yelled, "What the fuck?!" They watched Beverly jump in the water, and Eddie said, "Dudes, we just got turned down by a girl." Bill chuckled softly, and he jumped in after Beverly. He knew that she wanted him to jump in after her, and so he did.

The rest of them jumped in a few seconds after Bill, and then they started playing games in the water. They would playfully wrestle each other in the water, and splash each other. Even though it was really dark outside, they didn't give a damn about what their parents thought.

About thirty minutes of playing in the water, Bill and Beverly separated from their friends and went to a quieter corner of the creek. They swam over there together, and Bill asked, "So, how are you d-d-d-doing?"

Beverly smiled and said, "I'm doing better because I'm with you…" Bill gave her a surprised look, and he smiled. He said, "N-N-N-N-No one has told me that. I'm g-g-g-g-glad you're with me, too." Beverly smiled, and they reached ground that was a quiet part.

They sat on the edge of the ground, and Bill said, "I know you were l-l-l-l-lying to my friends about why y-y-y-y-you were at the pharmacy. I can tell you t-t-t-t-trust me, so why were you r-r-r-r-really there?" Beverly said, "I-I…" She looked at the water, and then Bill lifted her face, so he could see her.

His dark blue eyes faced her light blue eyes, and they smiled at each other. She said, "I was there for… tampons." His smile faded, and he said, "Oh. I'm s-s-s-s-sorry." Beverly still smiled, and she said, "It's totally cool. I could tell that you were more mature than them, and I can trust you more than them."

He smiled, and he looked at the water. He asked, "What h-h-h-h-happens at home?" She asked, "What do you mean?" Bill asked, "Like, how do y-y-y-y-your parents treat you?" Beverly could feel tears come up her eyes because her home life was hell. Her father sexually abuses her, and she doesn't have a mom.

She then started crying, and he put his hands on her shoulders. He said, "Whoa, it's okay. Y-Y-Y-Y-You can tell me anything." Beverly asked, her voice breaking from crying, "Anything?" He said, "Yes." She put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. This is it, she thought. Time to tell him the truth.

She said, her voice shaking, "My father… he sexually abuses me." That shocked Bill; almost as shocking as when he found out Georgie died. He asked, "What?!" She then started sobbing again, and she continued, "He rapes me. I can never go to school without being me fun of."

Bill asked, "W-W-W-W-Where's your mom in all of t-t-t-t-this?" Beverly looked in his eyes, her eyes full of tears. She said, "I don't have one." Bill gasped, and he could tears come up his eyes. He said, "I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry. I want to h-h-h-h-help you."

Beverly said, "I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do to help me." Bill hugged her, and she returned the hug. He said, "I can't even i-i-i-i-imagine what it's l-l-l-l-like to be there every day." Beverly said, "I love how you care for me."

Bill said, looking into her eyes, "I would always care for you. E-E-E-E-Ever since we starred in the p-p-p-p-play together, I felt this f-f-f-f-feeling towards you." Her face lit up, and they both smiled at each other. He said, "I like you, Beverly." She smiled really wide, and she said, "Me too, Bill."

Then, he leaned in, and she leaned in. They were centimeters apart from each other's lips, but then a child's voice said, "Bill. Beverly." They separated, and they looked down at the water. Beverly asked, "Did you hear that?" Bill nodded, and the voice said, "Help me. Please help me."

Bill said, "It's coming from the water." He hopped back in the water, and he said, "K-K-K-K-Keep watch. I'm going in." She said, "Please be careful." He gave her a nod, and then he dove his whole body in the water.

He held his breath, and he opened his eyes in the water. Instead of the water being green and clear, it was red, like blood red. He screamed, and then he looked down, finding Georgie with no right arm.

His eyes widened, and Georgie said, "Bill, please help me. Help me." Bill's words were muffled in the water, but he said, "Georgie?" Georgie said, "Come with me, Bill. You can save me. And we'll float together. You'll float, too."

Bill felt himself running out of breath, and he lifted his head out of the water. He was gasping for air, and Beverly asked, "What did you see down there?" Bill looked at her, and he said, "I'll k-k-k-k-keep looking." She sighed, and then he dove back under when he had his breath.

He opened his eyes under water again, and this time, he saw Pennywise the clown. He screamed, and Pennywise laughed. He said, "Come on, Billy. Don't you want to see Georgie? I'm sure you want to see him. Come follow me, and I'll show you to him."

Bill muffled, "I'm not going with you! You tried to kill me! So that means you killed Georgie!" Pennywise laughed, and he said, "You are so right! I did kill Georgie because I ate his fear of me! Now it's time for you to float down here with me!" Bill screamed, "No!"

Pennywise laughed, and Bill closed his eyes. He was praying for Pennywise to go away, but when he opened his eyes, there was Georgie, right in front of him. He choked on the water, and Georgie laughed, "Come on, Bill. You'll float, too."

Bill was in shock again, and Georgie laughed, "You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too." Every time he said that, his voice got deeper, and his face kept turning gray crippled. Bill then felt tears fall from his eyes, and then Pennywise appeared next to Georgie.

Bill said, "No." Georgie smiled at Pennywise, and then Pennywise charged at Bill, his head shaking violently. Bill was then pulled out of the water by Beverly and she put him on the ground. He was coughing up water, and he started crying in Beverly's lap.

She rubbed his head, and she said, "Let's get out of here. I know what you were seeing because I saw it, too." He then started crying harder, and she kissed his head. He was shivering because it was freezing outside, especially when he was wet.

Bill and Beverly swam back to the others who were still splashing each other. When they reached them, Beverly said, "Guys, I have to go home." They stopped splashing each other, and Ben said, "Yeah, I think it's time to go, guys." Bill was still shivering, and he was in a state of shock.

Stanley asked, "What's wrong with Bill?" Beverly said, "We saw some things in the water. I think he saw his brother… and a-." Eddie said, "Clown." They looked at him, and he said, "Yeah. When we called the police for Bill, the clown and Georgie showed up."

Bill was literally holding onto Beverly, and he said, "I saw G-G-G-G-Georgie." He started sobbing quietly, and Richie said, "Come on, guys. Let's just forget about the clown and all this crap. Let's go home right now." They all got out of the water, and they started walking home.

They didn't care about their clothes, and they took a back way to their houses. When Bill got to his home, he ran up to his room. He changed into some dry clothes, and he covered himself with his blankets. He kept telling himself, "It's not real."

He just could not believe he saw Georgie, and that made him want to swim down and save him, but he knew it was trick. He wants to find a way to kill the clown so he isn't seeing Georgie anymore, and especially the clown. He knows the clown is messing with his friends, and he does not want him to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill's parents were not coming home for another week, which meant that he had the whole house to himself, and he could do whatever he wanted. Bill ran inside his home, and he slammed the door shut. He was heavily breathing from running, and then he slid down on his door, and started sobbing.

He covered his face with his hands, and he whispered as he cried, "I c-c-c-c-can't believe I saw Georgie. He's h-h-h-h-here. I just need to f-f-f-f-find him." He then uncovered his face, and there stood Georgie right in front of him. Bill screamed, and then Georgie laughed at him. He said, "You will never find him, Billy. Never. Ever. Ever." Georgie's voice was the exact same as Pennywise's voice.

Bill stood up, and he ran to Georgie. Bill and Georgie stared right into each other's eyes, and Georgie smiled. Bill then reached his hand towards Georgie's head, but then Georgie's head turned into Pennywise's head.

Bill yelped, and he backed up from Pennywise. Pennywise chuckled, and then he opened his mouth, wider than anyone could ever open their mouths. Bill asked, "What the fuck?!" Pennywise continued to open his mouth, and then Bill ran into his kitchen.

He ran to the knives so he could stab Pennywise's head and, hopefully, kill him. Bill grabbed the sharpest, biggest knife in the collection, and he looked towards his living room. He said, "I'm not a-a-a-a-afraid of you! Come out and k-k-k-k-kill me!"

Then, a hand held onto his kitchen wall, and it tapped on the wall. Bill took a step forward, and then another hand stuck out onto the wall. Bill said, "I said, come kill me!" Then, Pennywise jumped out from the corner, and right in front of him.

Bill gasped, and Pennywise had blood dripping from his mouth. He smiled, and said, "I just ate your fear. Now it's time to die!" Bill then screamed, "Suck my dick, asshole!" Then, he took the knife and stabbed Pennywise right in the head.

Pennywise yelled in fear, and Bill backed away from him. He said, "I t-t-t-t-told you! I'm not afraid of y-y-y-y-you!" Pennywise then started walking towards Bill, and Bill yelled, "Oh my god!" He kept taking steps backwards away from him.

Pennywise stammered his words, but he was still very much alive. He yelled, "I-I am not d-dead, Billy! Nothing c-can kill me! I live… FOREVER!" Bill said, "Damn you to hell, y-y-y-y-you fuck!" He dodged at Bill, but Bill grabbed a glass vase, and hit Pennywise right where the knife was in his head.

Pennywise yelled, and then his head turned into Georgie's. Bill screamed, and Georgie sobbed, "You're hurting me, Billy. You're hurting me a lot! I thought you were my friend! But obviously not!" Bill was then manipulated, and he sobbed, "Oh, I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry Georgie! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Georgie then said in Pennywise's voice, "Fuck you." Then, he disappeared in the air. Bill yelled, "No! Georgie! Come back, please!" He fell to the ground, and started sobbing. He looked at the blood that was on the floor, and he cried, "I killed my brother! I killed him!" He was then wailing because he had just "killed" his brother for good.

Then, Bill heard a voice say, "Bill?" He looked up, and there stood Beverly. She was looking right at him, and he said, "No! Not you! I can't hurt you!" Beverly was confused because it really was Beverly and not Pennywise.

Beverly walked to him and said, "Bill, it's me, Beverly!" Bill stood up, and he looked right at Beverly. His eyes were so wet and red, and that's why Beverly stopped walking towards him. Bill said, tears still falling, "No, you're not Beverly. I k-k-k-k-know it's not you!"

Beverly said, taking another step at Bill, "Bill, trust me! It is me, Beverly! The girl that is in love with you!" Then, Bill punched her in the face. She cried when her body hit the ground, "Ow! Bill!" Bill held his fist in his hand, and he said, "Oh my god."

Beverly stood up with a frown on her face, and she asked, "I'm guessing you tricked me into thinking that you liked me. Now, I can see the truth. This is not the Bill I was in love with." Bill felt more tears fall down his eyes, and he said, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're the real Beverly."

Beverly gave him a look like he was stupid, and she said, "What the hell?! Of course it's the real Beverly! It was the real me the whole time! I was trying to tell you that, but you had to fucking punch me in the face!"

Bill said, tears still falling, "I'm so sorry! I d-d-d-d-didn't mean it! I was literally j-j-j-j-just being tricked by the c-c-c-c-clown, and he was pretending to be G-G-G-G-Georgie, and I thought he was pretending to be y-y-y-y-you as well!"

Beverly scoffed and shook her head. She said angrily, "You know what, Bill? Fuck that! I don't care about a goddamn clown who was playing tricks on you! Surely you are just crazy as hell, and you don't know that you are fucked up!"

Bill sobbed, "B-B-B-B-Beverly don't get mad! I swear, I d-d-d-d-didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't want to in the f-f-f-f-first place! I'm sorry!" Beverly nodded, and said, "Fuck you, Bill. I never want to see you again."

She started heading out, and Bill felt tears run down his eyes like a river. Then, Beverly stopped and faced him. She said, "I actually thought that you loved me back. I don't know why I thought that. I don't know why I even fell for you. I actually thought I could trust you. More than anyone, you were so special to me. I've been in love with you for years now, and I… don't understand why I did love you."

Bill sobbed, "Please don't leave. I love you." Beverly said, "Yeah right." Then, she stormed out of his house, leaving Bill heartbroken, and his eyes full of tears. He smacked the table in his kitchen many times, and every time his hand hit the table, he screamed, "Fuck!"

When he stopped smacking the table, he was breathing heavily, and he grabbed a knife. He held it in front of his chest, and he took a deep breath. He said, "I hate myself. She was right. I am fucked up." He looked at the sharp knife right in front of him, and then he stabbed his arm.

He said, "But I just can't leave her!" He pulled the knife out of his arm, and screamed in pain. He dropped the bloody knife, and watched the wound spill out blood. He sighed, and then he said, "I feel better now." He picked up the knife again, and he held it in front of his chest again.

He smiled, and laughed. He said, "I have to kill myself! I have to do it!" He was shaking the knife in his hand, and he said, "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Right as he was about to stab himself, Eddie ran in and grabbed the knife from him.

Richie, Stanley, and Ben ran behind Eddie, and he screamed at Bill, "What the hell are you doing, Bill?!" Bill laughed, and he said, "I was going to k-k-k-k-kill myself! I am crazy as hell!" Eddie said, "No you're not!"

The others looked at the bloody knife, and Richie asked, "What the fuck did you do to yourself, Bill?!" Bill then looked at his arm, and he said, "I stabbed myself." Stanley asked, "Why?!" Bill laughed, "I need to die. I need to die."

Eddie then slapped Bill right in the face, and he screamed, "You don't need to die! You are going insane! We are going to help you!" Bill looked right in his eyes, and he collapsed to the ground, right in Eddie's arms.

Richie asked, "What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?" Ben said, "Well, Beverly said he was acting like a pshyco, so…" Eddie then put Bill's head on his forearm, and he said, "Guys, go get the medicine oil. I'm going to fix him up."

Stanley asked, "How? He has a fucking stab wound in his arm. He needs stitches." Eddie said, "Just go get it! And bring some bandage wrap!" They ran to the bathrooms in Bill's house, and Eddie just rocked Bill's head in his arms.

Eddie asked, "Why are you going crazy, Bill? Why are you trying to hurt yourself so many times? Why are you acting so weird a lot?" Bill slowly opened his eyes, and he said, "H-H-H-H-Help me, Eddie. I'm going c-c-c-c-crazy. Please help me."

Eddie said, "You're fine, Bill. Just stop trying to hurt yourself. You need a break, dude. Once we get you bandaged up, go up to your room and sleep. We'll be by tomorrow to check on you." Bill then said, "Please… stop P-P-P-P-Pennywise." Eddie said, "Buddy, we're going to stop him together. Including Beverly."

Bill said, "Th-Th-Th-Th-Thank you. He'll probably die quicker if w-w-w-w-we work together." Eddie nodded, and then Bill fell asleep in his arms again. Richie, Stanley, and Ben came back with some medicine, bandage wraps, and tape.

Eddie said, "He's asleep, so it'll be easy to get it on his arm." It took them a total of ten minutes to put the oil on his wound, and to be able to put the wrap on his arm. Bill twitched his body when the oil touched his wound, but he didn't wake up.

When they were all done putting the wrap on his arm, Eddie woke up Bill. Bill looked at him and he asked, "What time is it?" Stanley replied, "10:00. We've been here for at least fifteen minutes." Bill stood up, and he asked, "Why is my arm in a bandage?"

Richie said, "You stabbed yourself. So, we had to bandage up your arm." Bill asked, "Why did I do that?" He slapped his hand on his face, and Eddie said, "Thank God we found you. You literally would've killed yourself if we didn't stop you."

Bill asked jokingly, "How many times are you g-g-g-g-guys going to save me?" They all laughed, and he hugged them all. He said, "Thank you, guys." They all said in unison, "You're welcome."

When they separated, Ben said, "You should go to bed, dude. Get things off your mind. We'll be by tomorrow to meet with you." His friends nodded, and Bill said, "Sounds good. Thanks guys." They gave him a nod, and they left after they said goodbye to each other.

When they were gone, he started walking upstairs to his room to go to bed. He walked to his room, and he walked by Georgie's room. Before he was totally gone from Georgie's room, he looked inside his room.

He looked around, seeing all of Georgie's toys and belongings. He felt tears come up, and he said, "I love you, Georgie." He shut off the light, and closed the door. Then, he walked to his room and he fell fast asleep.

The next afternoon, the friends all met up again, but Beverly didn't talk to Bill. He tried to talk to her, but she would completely ignore him. They were walking to the house where Pennywise lives, and Eddie asked, "And why exactly are we going here?"

Bill said, "We have to kill the clown. If we k-k-k-k-kill him, then we can be free for once." They stood right in front of the yard, and they stared at the house. Richie said, "Holy shit. This place looks like a real haunted house."

Bill started to walk up to the deck, but Stanley asked, "Are you seriously going up there all by yourself?" Bill faced them, and he said, "Well, I'd feel perfectly f-f-f-f-fine going in there alone." Eddie asked, "What the hell? Are you seriously not scared?"

Bill said, "No. Going into this house is much easier than going into mine. I cannot stand walking by Georgie's room every day, and seeing all his toys and stupid stuffed animals. I feel better walking into this house instead of mine."

Bill then walked inside the house, and Richie said, "Wow. He said all that without even stuttering once." Stanley asked, "Okay, who doesn't want to join him?" Basically, all of them raised their hand besides Beverly.

She said, "I'm not afraid to go in there. I may be really upset with him, but someone has to go in there with him." Richie put his hand down and said, "Oh shit. Eddie come on." He started walking towards the house, and Eddie asked, "Why me?" Richie said, "Because I said so!"

Richie walked inside the house, and Eddie followed him. Beverly, Stanley, and Ben all waited outside of the house while the others went inside the house. When Richie and Eddie walked in, Richie said, "If we die today, in this hell house, I am totally blaming it on you and putting it on my grave."

Bill said, "I don't care. We are not dying today. The only thing dying today is Pennywise. We'll make sure he does not haunt us anymore." Bill continued to walk around the house, and Richie and Eddie continued to follow him nervously. They honestly thought that they were going to die today, just looking at the house, they knew they were going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill, Eddie, and Richie were the only ones to go in the house of IT. They main reason they went there was to hopefully defeat Pennywise so they can live in peace. Obviously, Pennywise has fucked up Bill's life, and that's why he wants to destroy him right at that time.

Eddie and Richie were scared as hell, even when Bill had a flashlight, but Bill wasn't scared at all. They looked around the house, finding so many spiderwebs and old furniture. There were also bugs and rats around the house, which didn't bother them at all.

As they were walking around, Eddie asked, "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Bill?" Bill said, "Guys, I know what I'm d-d-d-d-doing. I'm going to kill this m-m-m-m-motherfucker." Eddie and Richie looked at each other, and they shook their heads.

When Richie looked to his left, he saw a medium-sized dead tree, and a paper was stuck in the branches. He walked over to the tree, and Eddie watched Bill search the house again. Richie grabbed the paper out of the tree, and he scanned the paper.

Now he was scared more than ever because the paper showed a picture of Richie saying that he was missing, his age, his birthday, and when he was last seen. Richie said, "Oh my god!" Eddie ran to him and he asked, "What's wrong?"

Richie showed the paper to Eddie, and he said, "That's me… and that's my birthday… and that's my age!" Eddie was also in shock, and then Bill ran to them. Richie was having a panic attack while Eddie was trying to calm him down.

Richie was about to cry because he was so scared because the paper was wrong. Then, Bill took his hand and slapped Richie right across the face. Richie put his hand right where he was punched, and he asked Bill, "What the fuck?!"

Bill grabbed Richie's shoulders, and Eddie started roaming around the house again. Bill said, "Richie, that's not real! Y-Y-Y-Y-You're right here, and you know you're a-a-a-a-alive! Don't believe that because it's n-n-n-n-not real!"

Richie was breathing heavily, and he said, "Okay, Bill. I believe you, but you better be right!" Richie didn't know what to say because he was so scared at that moment. Bill said, "It's alright. You have m-m-m-m-me and Eddie in here with you. Y-Y-Y-Y-You'll be alright."

Richie nodded, and they continued to roam around the house. They kept walking around, and they even went upstairs. Eddie met up with them upstairs, and he was staring right into a room in the house. Bill said, "We didn't really find anything. It's j-j-j-j-just spiderwebs and nasty furniture."

Eddie completely ignored him, and Richie asked, "Eddie?" The looked at the direction he was looking, and they saw a girl on the floor in the bedroom ahead, and she panting and puking out blood. Richie said, "Oh my god." Bill looked closely at the girl, and he noticed her right when he squinted his eyes.

Bill asked, "Betty? Are you okay?" She stammered, "H-Help me!" Bill took a few steps towards her, but then she was dragged by a random object in the room. She was screaming as she was being dragged, and Bill yelled, "Betty!" He started running into the room, and Richie followed him.

Eddie stayed where he was because he heard someone behind him say, "Eddie…" While Bill and Richie were in the other room looking for Betty, Eddie looked behind him, finding an open door. The door to the room where Bill and Richie were started slowly closing, and neither one of them heard it. Then, the door slammed, and Eddie instantly turned around.

He screamed, "Guys! Guys!" Bill and Richie were banging on the door and yelling Eddie's name, trying to open it. Eddie started running towards the room, but then a huge hole grew in the floor, and if you fell through the hole, you'd fall right in the kitchen of the house.

Eddie stopped himself from falling into the hole, and he looked down into the kitchen. Bill and Richie were still screaming his name, and Eddie just continued to stare into the hole, panting. Then, Eddie felt a wrinkly hand touch his shoulder. He turned around, and found a "zombie" with blood pouring out of his mouth.

The "zombie" said, "Time to take your pill, Eddie!" Eddie then fell backwards, right into the hole. He screamed as he fell, and his body hit the ground hard. He groaned in pain as he landed on the ground, and his arm bone stuck out of his arm.

Upstairs in the room, Bill screamed, "Eddie! Can you hear me! Eddie!" Richie then backed away from the door, and he saw another room. He walked inside the room, and he looked around, finding a big mirror and a big mattress on the floor.

Bill followed Richie, and they looked around the room. There was another door open in the room, but they completely ignored it. Bill saw some blood on the walls, and he asked, "Where the hell d-d-d-d-did Betty go?"

Richie said, "She couldn't have gone far. She was dragged into this room, but she's not here." They looked around the room to find Betty, but then a voice from the other room said, "Richie. Richie." Bill didn't hear the voice, but Richie did, and he walked right into the room.

He walked very slowly into the room, and there were many covered mannequins in the room. Then, that door slammed, and this time, Richie ignored it. Bill was on the other side of the door screaming his name, and trying to open the door.

Richie just kept walking, and then the covered mannequins were uncovered as the sheets flew off of them. Richie gasped… the mannequins were clowns, Richie's worst fear. He walked up to one of the clowns, and poked its face. It was not real; he chuckled and said, "I knew it. You aren't real."

Then, he looked forward and saw a coffin, with the picture of missing Richie right above it. He stared at the coffin, and then it opened immediately. He gasped again, and the door to the coffin read, "HE LIES HERE."

Richie ignored all the clown mannequins, and he slowly walked towards the coffin. He did not realize that one of the mannequin's head turned in his direction, and smiled at him. Richie was then right in front of the coffin, and he looked inside.

He noticed that something was covered up, and he ripped the sheet of the object, revealing a doll that looks exactly like Richie. Many maggots and bugs were crawling on the doll, and Richie looked at it disgustedly.

He groaned in disgust, and he said, "I'm so alive. I knew Bill was right." He took the door of the coffin, and slammed it shut. When he took a step away from it, Pennywise the clown jumped right out of the coffin. Richie backed away from him as Pennywise squatted on the coffin.

Richie and Pennywise locked eyes, and Richie could feel chills coming up his body as he saw the clown staring right at him. Pennywise smirked evilly, and said, pointing at him, "Beep, beep, Richie!" He was panting, and then Pennywise jumped off the coffin.

He was charging at Richie and he was yelling. Richie then started screaming, and he backed away from Pennywise as he got closer. Eventually, Richie was able to get out of the room, and Pennywise stopped following him.

Bill was right by the door when Richie got out of the room. Bill held onto his shoulders, and he asked, "Are you okay?! What happened in there?!" Richie said, freaking out from Pennywise, "We've got to find Eddie, and get out of here!"

They then started to run out of the room, but then a voice stopped them by saying, "Bill! Richie!" They turned around, and found Eddie's head sticking out of the mattress. His face was all pale and messed up, and Bill said, "Eddie!" Eddie said, "Come down with me. You'll float, too!"

Richie asked, "What the hell?!" Then, Eddie started pouring blood out of his mouth, and it started flooding the room. Richie screamed, "Oh my god!" Bill said, "It's not real! Let's get out of here!" They ran out of the room, but then there was no easy exit out.

There were three doors blocking the easy exit, and Richie said, "Fuck me!" One door said, "Not scary at all", another said, "Scary", and the third said "Very scary". Richie asked, "Which one leads to Eddie?!"

Bill was looking at all the doors, and he ran to the "Not scary at all" door, and Richie followed him. They opened the door, and it was all dark, no light. Bill asked, "Hello?!" Then, a light turned on, and there was Betty hanging from the ceiling, choking to death and puking blood.

Bill and Richie screamed, and they slammed the door shut. Bill said, "It's obviously not that one!" Richie opened the "Very scary" door, and it showed the hallway towards the stairs. Richie said, "Thank God!"

Bill and Richie then started running to the stairs. Down in the kitchen, Eddie slowly sat up and he groaned when he moved his arm. He looked at his broken arm, and he said, "Oh no." He touched the bone, and screamed in pain.

Then, the refrigerator in front of him opened, and Pennywise was standing right in it. He was all twisted, and his arms and legs crossed each other so he could fit in the fridge. Eddie was panting in fear, and Pennywise crawled out of the fridge. He twisted and adjusted his body so he was standing straight.

When he was able to stand straight up, Eddie was panting and whimpering. Pennywise smirked, and he bent down towards Eddie, and said, "Time to float." Eddie asked, "What?!" Then, Pennywise started walking towards Eddie, and Eddie tried to back away from him, but the counter stopped him.

When he was stopped, Pennywise jumped right on him, and his yelled in his face. Eddie and Pennywise locked eyes, and Eddie was whimpering. Pennywise asked, "Are you ready to float?" Eddie continued to whimper, and Pennywise started imitating his whimpering.

Then, Pennywise took his hand, and covered Eddie's face. Eddie was then just panting, and Pennywise started opening his mouth so all his teeth could bite Eddie's face off. He was then interrupted by Bill and Richie running into the kitchen.

Bill yelled, "Eddie!" Pennywise then turned his head, which stopped them from running to Eddie. Eddie said, "Help me!" Pennywise looked at Bill and Richie, and he asked, "This isn't real enough for you, Billy? I'm not real enough for you?"

Richie mumbled, "What the fuck?" Pennywise smiled evilly, and said, "It was real enough for Georgie!" Then, he jumped up, and started running towards them with his teeth ready to bite them. Bill and Richie shielded themselves with their arms, but then they heard Pennywise yell in pain.

When they opened their eyes, they saw Beverly sticking a sharp pole in the side of his head. Richie said, "Thank God!" Bill ran to Eddie, and Richie followed him. Bill grabbed his arm, and he said, "It's okay! We're going to help you!" Eddie kept screaming "No!" as Richie told him that they were going to snap his arm back together.

Beverly, Stanley, and Ben ran to their friends, and Pennywise turned to face them. Richie took Eddie's arm, and yelled, "You sissy!" He then snapped the bone right back into its place, and Eddie screamed in pain.

Bill helped him up, and Pennywise started walking towards them. Stanley asked, "How is he still alive?!" Pennywise's head was all messed up, and they just watched him walk towards them. They were looking around the kitchen to find things to throw at Pennywise, but they were pretty unlucky.

Ben thought he could grab the pole and stab him again, but when he tried to grab it, Pennywise sliced Ben's stomach. He screamed, "Jesus Christ! Ow!" Stanley asked, "What the hell are we going to do?!" Then, luckily, Beverly found another pole in the kitchen, and she stabbed Pennywise in the other side of his head.

He screamed in pain, and said, "This isn't over!" Pennywise the started backing up into another room, and Bill said, "Don't let him get away!" Eddie said, "Let's get out of here!" He and the others ran outside the house as Bill started following Pennywise.

Pennywise was laughing while Bill followed him. Bill was screaming, "I'm going to get Georgie! You are not taking him!" Pennywise continued to back pedal away from Bill, but Bill continued to follow him.

Pennywise said, "Just keep telling yourself that! I have him, and he is always with me, Billy!" Then, Pennywise stopped backing away, and Bill stopped running. They were in the bedroom where Betty was, and Bill said, "You cannot get away with this!" Pennywise said, "Oh yes I will, Billy!"

Then, in one second, Pennywise was right in front of Bill. He gasped when his creepy smile was right in his face, and Pennywise grabbed Bill's throat. He then started choking him, and Pennywise started opening his mouth.

As his mouth got wider and wider, you could see so many rows of sharp teeth sticking out, and you could see a light. Bill looked into the light, which caused him to go into a "death sleep". Bill's mouth then closed, and his eyes turned the color of the light.

As Bill started floating into the air, Pennywise slowly started letting go of his throat. He laughed evilly, and he dissolved in mid-air with Bill. Obviously, Bill is now with Pennywise, and it's going to take his friends a long time to find him.

Pennywise was overwhelmed that he had Bill and his little brother. He basically manipulated both of them into going with him so they could die.

Outside of the house, Bill's friends were out in the road. They were panting, and Eddie asked, "Is everybody out?" They checked to see if everybody was out of the house, and Richie said, "Yep. Let's go!" They started running away, but Beverly stopped them by saying, "Wait! Where's Bill?"

They looked around, and Richie said, "Oh my god! He didn't come out of the house! He's still in there!" They all screamed, and Stanley said, "We have to go in there and find him! We are not leaving him in that house!"

Eddie said, "Alright! The three that we out here while we were in there have to go inside this time!" Stanley said, "Damn it!" Beverly said, "Okay! Come on! We are going to find Bill! That clown is not going to get him!" Then, Beverly, Stanley, and Ben started running into the house to find Bill.

Richie said, "I swear if Bill is not in there, I'm committing suicide."


	7. Chapter 7

Beverly, Stanley, and Ben were the ones to go into the house of IT because Richie and Eddie went inside the last time. Even though they didn't go into the house for a second time, Richie and Eddie looked for Bill outside in the yard or by the neighbors' houses.

They were all worried about Bill because they didn't know where he went, and so far, they weren't finding him in the house. They continued to shout when they were searching, "Bill?! Bill, where are you?! Answer us!"

They searched every single room in the house, besides one. The room they didn't go into was locked, and that was the room that leads to Bill. There was a wishing well, and in reality, Bill was technically down the well, and in the underground with Pennywise.

While Stanley and Ben were searching all around the house, Beverly went in the room where Bill was taken. She looked around the room, and she asked, "Bill? Are you in here?" No response; if Beverly couldn't find Bill, then she wouldn't be able to live because even though she was mad at him, she still was in love with him.

Beverly could feel tears come up her eyes, and she sobbed, "B-Bill. Please answer me. I need you to answer me." She went to the corner of the room, and slid down against the wall and onto the floor.

She continued to sob, and she covered her face with her hands. All she could think about was Bill, and she could not stop sobbing because they were having a hard time finding him in the house. Beverly sobbed quietly to herself, "Where could you be, Bill? Where are you? I want to find you."

Then, a voice in front of her said, "Beverly." She gasped quietly, and she looked up, seeing Bill. She smiled and asked excitedly, "Bill?! Is it really you?!" She stood up, and Bill said, "Follow me. I'll lead you to where I am."

Beverly's smile faded slowly, and she asked, "What?" Bill said, "I'm in the house somewhere Beverly. I'm pretty hard to find, but I'm in here." Beverly said, "Bill, we checked every room in this house. We didn't find you at all."

Bill asked, "So you're going to give up?" Beverly said, "What? No! We-." Bill said angrily, "I thought you loved me!" Beverly's tears fell down from her eyes, and said, "Bill, I do love you! I'm going to keep finding you if you tell me where you are!"

Bill growled, "It's too late! You already told me you're going to give up! I can't believe you!" Beverly said, "Bill, no! I am still looking for you!" Bill argued, "I said, it's too late! I always knew you were a dirty piece of shit!" Beverly gasped, and sobbed, "Bill! How dare you?! You never would've called me that!"

Bill said, "Well, it's true! Everybody hates you, including me!" Beverly's tears streamed down her face, and then Bill's body started shaking violently. Beverly asked sadly, "What are you doing?" Bill's body parts then started turning into Pennywise's body parts.

Beverly said, "Bill!" Then, Pennywise stood right in front of her. She gasped, and he said smiling evilly, "Hey there, little bitch!" Beverly frowned and she asked, "What the fuck did you do to Bill?! Where is he?!"

Pennywise chuckled, and he said, "He's with me! Somewhere where you and your friends cannot find him! It'll take you a long time to find him!" Beverly said, "I swear, if you hurt him, I'll slice you in half! Tell me where he is!"

Pennywise said, "Well… he's with me! He's dead! He's never coming back, and you can't find him! You'll-." Beverly said, "No! He's not dead! I know he is not dead! Show me where he is motherfucker!"

Pennywise yelled, "You will never talk to me like that! You're such a pussy! I'm going to feast on your fear! I already ate Bill's!" Beverly screamed, "I said, show me where Bill is! Right now!" Pennywise then started growling, and he charged at her.

Beverly shielded herself with her arms, and she closed her eyes. She fell to the ground, and curled up in a ball. She was shivering and whimpering, and then when she opened her eyes, she didn't see Pennywise anymore.

She was panting, and then she screamed, "God damn it! God fucking damn it!" She smacked the floor, and started sobbing again. She covered her face again, and then Stanley asked, "Beverly?" She screamed, "Go away!" She thought it was Pennywise, but it really was Stanley.

Stanley said, "Whoa, Bev, it's me, Stanley!" She looked up, and when she saw Stanley, she sighed with relief. Beverly said, "I'm sorry. That clown was just tricking me." Stanley asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded, and she asked, "Did you find Bill?"

Stanley shook his head sadly, and Beverly felt tears fall down her eyes again. Stanley asked her, "Did you find him?" Beverly then started sobbing again, and Stanley said, "I'm guessing that's a no." He sat next to her, and he said, "Bev, it'll be okay."

She looked at him with wet and red eyes, and she asked, "How?! How is it going to be okay?!" Stanley said, "Well… uh, maybe-." Beverly said, "No! It's not okay! We can't find him, and he's with that motherfucking clown! Who knows what he did to him!"

He put his arm around her shoulder, and she said more calmly, but still sobbing, "I'm losing him. We're losing him. I love him, and I won't be able to live without him. We must find him Stanley. I want to kiss him."

Stanley smiled and said, "I know you love him. We're going to find him Bev." She smiled at his face, and then they looked deep in each other's eyes. Beverly said, "I love how you care about me so much. I love how all of you care about me. You guys care about me more than my own father."

Stanley said, "Of course we care about you. We know what you've been through, and we are always going to be your friends. Friends are always there for each other." Beverly said, "I know. I really appreciate that. I'm glad you guys are my friends."

It was quiet in that room… very quiet and it was just her and Stanley. They stared deep in each other's eyes, and they knew they were going to kiss. They could feel it; even though they didn't like each other as more than friends, they knew they would kiss for the gratitude of being friends.

Stanley put his hand on Beverly's cheek, and she smiled. He said, "We're only doing this to get it over with. And to thank each other." Beverly said, "Yeah. We don't like like each other, but we're only doing this as friends." Stanley said jokingly, "Just shut up and let me kiss you."

Then, at that very moment, they leaned in, and Ben interrupted them by asking, "Did you find Bill?" Stanley and Beverly separated immediately, and Ben gave them a confused look. He asked, "Well, did you?"

Stanley said, "No. We didn't. Did you?" Ben walked to them and said, "Hell no. I can't find him anywhere! Where could he possibly be?" Stanley and Beverly just stared at each other, shocked from their almost kiss. Ben asked, "What is wrong with you guys? Why are you acting so weird?"

Beverly then started sobbing again, and she said, "We're never going to find him!" Ben bent down next to her, and he said, "It'll be fine. Maybe Richie and Eddie found him." Stanley said, "Maybe there's a map of all the sewers that lead to where Bill is. He has to be somewhere in this house."

Beverly said, "Stanley, we checked all the rooms in this house. Where could he possibly be if he's not in any of the rooms?" Ben said, "There's only one room that was locked in the house. That room could lead to Bill."

Stanley asked, "How do you know?" Ben said, "Really, dude? It's obvious. If he disappeared in this house, and he's not in any of the rooms, he's obviously in the locked room." Beverly said, "That room was locked when Bill was in here. He can't be in there if it was locked when he was in here." Stanley nodded, and he said, "She has a point, Ben."

Ben said, "Come on, guys! You have to believe me! He's in that room!" Stanley said, "Ben, there is no chance at all! Bill is not in there! He is somewhere around Derry, and he's with that clown! We are going to find him before that clown harms him."

They all stood up, and Beverly said, "Come on! We're going to find him! We are not going to let him get harmed!" Beverly and Stanley ran out of the room, leaving Ben in there alone. He said, "I told them. He's in the locked room. Why won't people believe me?" Then, he followed Stanley and Beverly out of the house.

In reality, Bill really was in the locked room; he was in the underground part of the house, and that wishing well that fake Bill was talking about was in the locked room. The wishing well led to Bill, but his friends were too stupid to think of it. Sure, the door was locked, but they could easily break it down.

Outside of the house, Richie and Eddie were waiting on their friends to come out of the house. As their friends exited the house, Richie asked, "Did you find him?!" Stanley said, "No! Did you?!" They then met up, and Eddie said, "No we didn't! Bill's lost guys!"

Beverly said, "Eddie, he's not lost! He's somewhere in Derry, and we are going to find him! It shouldn't be that hard to find him. This town is small, and it is obvious that he did not leave the town." Ben said, "She's right. We are going search all of Derry for him. Including the barrens in the creek."

Richie asked, "And what if we don't?" Stanley said, "Then, we're coming back to this crackhead house, and we are searching all over for him again. We are not giving up on our best friend. He's with that clown, and we know it." They all nodded, and Eddie said, "Well, come on! Let's go look for him!" They then started running down the street and they searched all over town for Bill.

Every second of that day, they were searching for Bill, nonstop. They were not going to stop because Bill meant so much to them. Even if they were told that he was dead, they still were going to search for him. They would even risk their lives to find him, and bring him back home to them.

In the underground of the house, Pennywise had Bill floating in mid-air. Bill's eyes were bright gold from staring at the deadlights from Pennywise's mouth. As Bill floated next to Pennywise, Pennywise said, "You're mine now, Billy. Your idiot friends will never find you."

Bill just continued to float in the air, and he was staring up at the air. The underground was the last parts of the circus that Pennywise was in… and all the missing kids were floating above the parts of the circus.

Pennywise looked up at the kids, and he chuckled evilly. He said, "You are now one of them, Billy. You'll be joining Georgie up there. He'll be glad to see that you fell for my trick. I can now feast off your fears, and devour your soul."

Pennywise then stopped walking and Bill stopped floating. Pennywise pulled Bill down to the ground, and he smiled evilly at him. Pennywise opened his mouth, showing all his rows of teeth. He was so ready to bite Bill's face, but then, right as he was, Bill's eyes turned normal, and he gasped loudly.

Pennywise jumped away from him, and Bill looked at Pennywise. Pennywise asked, "How did you wake up? You are supposed to be dead!" Bill said, "I am not falling for your tricks. I…" He looked up, and he screamed when he saw the missing kids floating.

Pennywise chuckled and said, "There's your fear. I'm going to eat it. That's how I survive. That's how I kill all the kids in Derry, and that's how I become a stronger IT! Your fear keeps me alive!" Bill frowned at him, and he said, "I am not afraid of you! I can fight you all I want! You may have taken my brother, but that makes me stronger because I am going to fight you!"

Bill's stuttering stopped for a while because he really wasn't afraid of Pennywise. Bill started running away from Pennywise, but then Pennywise started running after him. Since Pennywise was technically able to catch Bill, his arm stretched out, and caught Bill's leg. Bill fell to the ground, and he said, "No!" Pennywise said, "Yes!" He dragged Bill against the wet, dirty ground right to him.

Pennywise picked up Bill by his throat, and Bill started choking. Pennywise said, "This is why you don't run away from me. I can easily come back and get you. You were scared of me, and that's why you ran away. Just know, Billy, my plan was to get you after I got your brother. And right now, I'm succeeding that plan."

Bill said, "Fuck off! Let me be!" Pennywise chuckled, and then he opened his mouth, and the deadlights shined in Bill's eyes. The light then froze Bill, and it reflected off his eyes, and Pennywise let go of his throat.

Bill just started floating again in the air, and Pennywise said, "Be ready to join them, Billy. I just need to get the rest of your friends."


	8. Chapter 8

It is now August of 1989 in Derry, Maine. It has been two months since Pennywise took Bill, and his friends still haven't found him. Ben was still the only one to believe that he was in the locked room in the house of IT, but his friends didn't find the need to believe him. Even though they didn't believe Bill was in the locked, Bill really was in the locked room, and down the wishing well that was in there.

Outside of Beverly's home, she was sitting on the porch, picking the petals off a flower. Every petal, she would say, "Love Ben" or "Love Bill". She was depressed that she could not find Bill, but after two months, she had developed a crush on Ben. Ben, on the other hand, still has a huge crush on Beverly.

She said as she pulled the remaining petals, "Love Bill. Love Ben. Love Bill. Love Ben. Lo-." Then a voice from the neighbor's driveway interrupted her, "Hey Bev." She threw the flower down on the ground, and she looked towards the voice. There was Ben, walking to her.

She smiled, and she said, "Hey Ben. What's up?" Ben sat next to her on the porch step, and he said, "Nothing much. I feel like I haven't talked to you privately in a while." Beverly chuckled, and said, "Yeah. With all the things going on, I haven't found a good time to talk to you. This is nice, so far, though."

Ben asked, "Are you doing okay? With all the Bill stuff?" Beverly sighed, and said, "I still can't believe we haven't found him. We basically searched all of Derry, and we haven't found him." Ben said, "He can't be dead. He just can't be. We'll keep searching for him." Beverly asked, "But where else could he be?" Ben said, "I'm telling you guys. He has to be in that locked room in the house of IT. He has to be in there."

Beverly asked, "But how the hell are we going to get in there? We have to have a key or something." Ben smirked, and said, "No we don't. We can just kick it down together. We can go get Eddie, Richie, and Stanley, and we can break down the door. Trust me, it will work."

Beverly smiled, and she said, "Okay. I'll believe you this time. Well, I sort of did before, but that was the last place I wanted to check, but we'll check it now." Ben said, "Okay, good. Because I know you like Bill a lot, and you wanted him to be found, and I know that's where he is." Beverly asked, "So, you're telling me this because you know I would be glad that Bill is here?"

Ben said, "I would do anything to make you happy. I really care about you, Beverly. I have for a long time now, and I really hope you care about me as much as I care about you." He smiled, and Beverly took his hand, smiling at him. She said, "Of course I care about you. I would care about you the most." Ben said, "Awesome. I…" Beverly said, "Love you…" Ben smiled and said, "Beverly."

Beverly smiled, and said, "That's what I thought. I love you, too, Ben." He smiled widely, and then he kissed her for a long time. Beverly returned the kiss, and she felt good kissing him. Ben held her hand tight, and she then separated their lips from each other.

They smiled at each other, and Ben said, "I've been waiting a long time for that." Beverly chuckled, and said, "It was really nice. That made my day. Actually, this is my favorite moment of my life." Ben asked excitedly, "Really?!" Beverly nodded, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Beverly said, "You're so cute." Ben chuckled, and then they heard Eddie yell, "Hey! Bev! Ben!" They turned to face Eddie, and they saw him running up to them with Richie and Stanley running beside him. Beverly and Ben stood up from the porch, and she said, "Whatever you guys have to tell me, say it fast because my dad doesn't like me hanging out with boys."

Richie mumbled, "Weird." They looked at him, and then Eddie asked, shaking his head, "Do you guys possibly know where Bill is?" Ben said, "Well, yeah. We were about to come and tell you guys where we think he might be." Richie asked, "Well, where the fuck is he?!" Stanley said, "Yeah! He's been missing for two months, and his parents are worried as hell! Tell us!"

Ben said, "Well, I've told you this a million times, but he is most likely in the locked room in the house of IT." The other boys sighed, and Eddie said, "No, dude! He is not in there!" Ben said, "Come on! Use your common sense! We have searched all of Derry, we searched the house of the clown, and the only room we couldn't go in was the locked room! That is so obvious! He is in that room! Trust me!"

Eddie said, "Ben, we are using our common sense! We are not stupid! That house is fucking messed up, and of course you are going to have a locked room in a haunted house!" Richie said, "Yeah! He's right! And-." Stanley said, "Guys, stop!"

They all looked at him in shock because he hasn't yelled in a long time. He sighed, and said, "Let's just go check the house again to make sure. We haven't been there in two months, and we never know if it changed or not." Ben smirked, and Richie asked, "So you're seriously taking his side?"

Stanley said, "Yes, Einstein. I am taking his side. We are not giving up. We are going to find Bill, and we'll do anything to find him." Beverly said, "I'm with him." She walked next to Stanley, and Ben followed her saying, "Me too." Eddie and Richie stared at them as they stood across from them.

Eddie folded his arms, while Richie just continued to stare at them. After fifteen seconds of staring at them, Eddie sighed, and said, "Fine. We'll go check out the house again." He walked next to Ben, and Stanley asked, "Richie?" Richie frowned, and he said, "I better not be put in this situation again. We'll go." He walked next to them, and as the boys started walking, Beverly just stayed put.

They turned around after they took five steps, and Richie asked, "Well, are you coming?" Beverly asked, "Wouldn't we have to swear that if we never find Bill, or kill the clown, we'll have to kill ourselves?" The boys looked at each other in curiosity, and Richie said, "Hell no!" Beverly said, "Hell yes! If Bill is dead, which he's not, then we should join him! We're not leaving him alone!"

Stanley said, "She has a point, Richie. We'll do anything for Bill." Eddie sighed and said, "Like Richie said earlier, we are not going to be put in this situation again." Beverly walked up to them, and Stanley said, "I promise, Beverly." Then, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Ben could feel jealousy run through him, but he knew it was a promise, so he was okay with it.

Ben said, "I promise, too." Then, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as well. Beverly enjoyed the kisses because she knows that she's kissed other boys more than her own dad. Eddie said, "Fine. I promise, too." Then, he gave her a quick kiss as well. They all looked at Richie, and he said, "I ain't kissing her."

Beverly said, "Come on. You have to promise to do anything for Bill. He's our friend." Richie could feel anger come up him, and Eddie muttered, "Do it, man. For Bill." Richie looked at him, and he sighed angrily and defeatedly. Richie said, "Fine. I'll promise to do anything for Bill." Richie slowly leaned his face towards Beverly; he did not want to kiss her, honestly. Then, his lips touched hers, and he quickly pulled away from her in shock.

He said, "Whoa." They all laughed at him, and Beverly said, "Well, come on! Let's go get Bill!" The boys yelled "Yeah" in agreement, and then they started running to the house of IT. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the house, and once they got to the driveway, they were gasping for air.

Their hands were on their knees, and Richie said, "Damn, I need to exercise more." Eddie said, "No kidding." Beverly stood up, and she said, "Well, he should be in there." She was panting, and she faced them. Richie asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you going in there all by yourself?" Beverly chuckled, and said, saying it like he was stupid, "Really? You all are coming with me."

She stared them down, and she said, "Now." She started walking into the house, and the boys nervously followed her. As they walked in, Eddie asked, "How is she not scared of this?" Stanley said, "She's probably used to it. Her dad abuses her." They stopped, and looked at him in confusion. Richie asked, "What?" Stanley said, "Her father abuses her. Sexually. He rapes her and forces him on her."

Ben mumbled, "What a motherfucker." Eddie yelled, "That bastard!" Stanley shushed him, and he said, "She can't hear you! Be quiet!" Richie said, "Let's just go in the crackhead house." Richie lead them into the house, and they searched for Beverly, who was still walking slowly inside the house.

Ben asked, "Bev, you okay?" She was walking towards the locked room, and she asked when she was right in front of the door, "Is this the room?" Ben said, "Yeah. Is it open?" Beverly held the doorknob, and she sighed. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "Please be open." When she turned the doorknob, it turned all the way this time, leading it to open to the room.

Beverly gasped, and smiled happily. The boys smiled along with her, and she told them excitedly, "It's open!" They all cheered for a few seconds, and Beverly walked into the room. She looked around, and right in the middle of the room, there was a wishing well.

Beverly froze, and she mumbled, "He's in there." Stanley asked, "What do you see?" Beverly walked to the well, and she looked down it. Richie asked, "Bev? Are you there?" Beverly said, "Yeah. Come here." The boys walked to her, and they looked down the well as well.

Eddie said, "Jesus. It's like looking down a hole to hell! It's so dark!" Eddie's voice echoed in the well, and Ben said, "I told you guys. This room was going to be unlocked, and Bill is down the well. Along with the clown." Ben's voice echoed in the well, and Richie said, "Okay. Let's go down there and get him."

Instead of his voice echoing, another voice echoed, "Get who… Richie?" Richie gasped, and Eddie said, "Oh my god! He has to be down there!" Beverly said, "Wait… who is it?" Eddie whispered, "Are you crazy?!" The other voice said, "Come down here… I have something to show you all…"

Beverly lifted her leg, and put it over the edge of the well. Richie stopped her by asking, "Wait, you're seriously going down there after that fucking creeper is talking to us?" Beverly said, "Hell yeah I am. I'm going to get Bill." Then, she put her other leg around the edge, and she said, "If I die because of falling from here, I'll be glad to know that I tried to save Bill."

She looked back at them, and she fell from the edge to the surface under her. As she fell, they screamed, "Beverly!" She ignored them, and she continued to fall down. After ten seconds of falling and ignoring her friends' screams, she landed hard on her feet on the ground.

She gasped when her feet touched the ground, and then she backwards because she slipped on the dirty water she was standing on. She groaned in disgust, and looked around. Eddie was right; it was darker than anything Beverly has ever seen.

Beverly stood up in pain, and she heard Richie yell, "Bev! Are you okay?!" Beverly smiled, and she yelled back, "I'm okay! Come down!" She heard them sigh with relief that she was okay, but then she heard them chatter nervously when she told them to fall down to her.

Beverly looked up through the well, and she saw Ben falling down the well. She screamed, and got out of his way. Then, he landed hard on his back, luckily, he was okay. Beverly stood him up, and she asked, "Are you alright?" Ben groaned, "Sorta."

He moved his hand slowly to his back, and when he looked at his hand, he saw blood dripping from it. Ben cried, "Oh God, I'm bleeding!" Beverly said, "We'll fix you later. We just hav-." Then, Eddie landed hard on the ground, right on his feet. They looked at him in shock, and he laughed, "Boy, that was easy."

Eddie walked to them, and Ben asked, "How were you able to get down safely?" Eddie said, "Not sure." He looked at the ground, and said, "Oh, fuck! We're standing in graywater!" Surprisingly, Stanley and Richie landed on the ground at the same time, but Richie slipped on the water, and fell forward.

Stanley said, "Thank God I'm okay." Richie looked up, and spit the water out of his mouth. Eddie laughed, "Ha ha! You got graywater in your mouth!" He was pointing at Richie, and Richie replied while standing up, "Hey guess what, asshole? At least I don't live in a house with a mother who makes you drink it!"

Eddie frowned, and said, "That is so not funny!" Richie laughed, and Beverly said, "Stop!" They looked at her in surprise, and she said, "We need to find Bill. We're going to split up. It seems like there is a lot of ways down here to get to him, so we're going to split up."

Eddie said, "Uh no! I am not splitting up with you guys! I am not going alone!" Ben said, "One of us will have a partner, while the rest are in a group of three." Stanley said, "That sounds fair." Beverly said, "I'm going with Ben. The rest of you are in a group of three. Come on, Ben." She took his hand, and they started walking into a tunnel, hopefully getting to Bill.

Richie looked at Eddie and Stanley, and said, "This is so fucked up. I hope to see you in hell if I die."


	9. Chapter 9

All of Bill's friends were so close to saving him; well, at least his friends thought that. Bill was still floating in the air, staring straight up in the sky, his eyes paler than ever. His friends were walking through the dirty graywater that was at the bottom of the well. Beverly and Ben were walking together while Eddie, Richie, and Stanley were walking together.

It was really dark in the well, so Beverly and Ben had to stay close to each other. Ben asked, "I really hope we are going the right way. There were three paths, and it's hard to tell which is which when it's dark as hell in here."

Beverly almost ignored him because she was hoping to find a way that has light. Beverly said, "We have to defeat the clown first. Then we'll save Bill." Ben continued to walk next to her, nervously. Then, a little girl's voice said, "Help me."

The two froze, and Beverly asked, "Did you hear that?" Ben nervously nodded, and Beverly asked, "Who's there?!" The girl's voice replied, "Help me, Beverly. Help me." Beverly told Ben, "Come on. We have to follow the voice." Ben asked, "W-What about Bill?" Beverly said, "Oh, shit! Um… you follow the voice, and I'll go get Bill!"

Ben said, "Uh, you can't be serious! I am not walking alone!" Beverly grabbed Ben's shoulders and said, "You have to! We have to help the girl, and Bill!" Ben said, "Bev, I'd rather save Bill!" Beverly sighed, and said, "Well, I love Bill, so I'm going to save him!" Ben said, "But I thought you loved me." Beverly said, "I love you both! Just go save the girl, please!"

The girl's voice said, "Help me. I'm being attacked." Ben said, "I'm coming! Hold on!" He took a step towards the girl, and he mumbled, "You'll pay for this, Bev." Beverly smirked, and she and Ben separated from each other.

Ben was nervous, more nervous than he's ever been. He could feel his legs and knees shaking as he walked. The girl said, "Help me, Ben. Help me. I'm being attacked." Ben was wondering why she was saying the same words over and over. Ben asked, "Where are you? I am going to save you."

The girl said, "You're almost there. Very… very close." The girl's voice was cold and flat, like the top of an ice cube. Ben was as nervous as the girl was, supposedly being attacked. Ben asked, "Am I almost there? Am I able to touch you?"

The girl's voice then got deeper, and she said, "You're very close." Ben asked, "H-How did your voice get deeper?!" Ben froze, and then he squinted his eyes. He saw a human figure, and it did not look like a little girl. Ben gasped, and asked, "Who's there?" The voice said, "You found us, Ben."

Ben asked, "Who's there?!" The voice then yelled, "Your death!" Then, a headless human jumped in front of him, and it said, "Time to die, Ben!" Ben screamed, and he turned around, and fell into the water.

The headless body laughed at him, and he screamed as he got up. Ben ran as fast as he could away from the body, but the body followed him. Ben was splashing himself with the water as he ran, and he screamed, "Guys! Guys! Help!"

The body continued to laugh at him because it knew that he was scared. Ben heard Eddie's voice in the distance say, "Ben! Where are you?!" Ben screamed, "Eddie! Help me!" Then, Ben sadly tripped and face-planted onto the ground. He lifted his head, and the headless body was standing right above him.

Ben groaned, "Oh God!" The headless body said, "Nowhere to run now, fat boy!" Ben screamed, "Help!" Then, the headless body grew a head, and it was the head of Pennywise. Ben asked, "What are you going to do to me?" Pennywise laughed, and said, "I already have Bill! Now I am going to get you!"

Ben then lifted up his leg, and kicked him right in the balls. Pennywise groaned, and Ben got up and ran away from him again. Ben may be fat, but he was really flexible. He was also pretty fast, surprisingly.

Ben could still hear Eddie's voice screaming, "We have to find Ben! He's in danger!" Ben screamed, "Eddie! I'm okay! Where are you?" Stanley said, "We're coming, Ben! Hold on!" Ben continued to run, and he could hear their voices getting closer.

Ben yelled, "Guys! Where are you now?" Richie said, "Stay where you are, Ben! We are getting closer!" Ben said, "I can't! I'm being chased!" Eddie said, "Just keep following our voices!" Ben kept running, and he was panting. Then, about ten seconds later, Ben ran into Richie. They collided, and fell into the water.

Ben said, "Oh thank God it's you guys!" Richie said, "Yeah, and get off of me!" Ben stood up, and helped Richie stand up. Richie said, "That was disgusting!" Eddie laughed, "Well yeah! You dove into water filled with piss and shits!" Eddie laughed at him, and Richie said, "Shut the fuck up!"

Then, Richie pushed Eddie into the water, and Eddie said, "What the hell?!" Richie laughed, "And that's why you don't laugh at me." Richie continued to laugh, and Eddie said, "You little bastard!" He stood up, and Stanley grabbed Eddie. Stanley asked, "Hey, where's Beverly?"

They looked at Ben, and he said, "Don't blame me! She told me to follow this voice that kept saying 'Help me'. Then, it was that clown chasing me." The others said, "Ben!" He asked, "What? She's gone to find Bill!" Richie said, "So what?! She could be in danger! We have to go find her!" They started running in the path that Beverly ran to earlier.

Beverly was still walking through the path; she felt like she was going to see Bill right in front of her. She continued to stay quiet because she doesn't want anything to come up to her at that moment. She whispered loudly, "Bill? Are you here?" The only thing she heard was the splashing of her feet hitting the water.

She continued to walk, and then she felt something hard hit her foot. She gasped, and looked down slowly. There was a head of a girl whom she recognized… it was Betty's head. Beverly screamed loud enough for the whole well do hear it. Beverly then ran away from the head, and she could feel herself sobbing in fear.

Beverly then ran into a huge area, and she sobbed. She looked back at her path, and she was saying nervously, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." What Beverly didn't notice was that she was literally sixty feet away from Bill, who was still floating in the air.

Beverly stopped sobbing, and she gasped when she realized that there was a little more light than the tunnel she was walking in for the past fifteen minutes. Beverly turned around, and looked up, seeing all the missing kids' bodies. She gasped, and covered her mouth in shock. She felt more tears fall down her eyes because she felt bad for those kids.

She uncovered her mouth, and she continued to stare at them. Then, she looked to her left… and she saw Bill floating in the air. She cried, "Bill!" Beverly ran to him, and she said, "Don't worry! I'll get you down!" She took some steps backwards so she could jump high in the air after running.

When she got to a good distance, she started running to Bill, and right in front of him, she jumped high. She touched his shoe, but she didn't fully grab him. Beverly cried, "Shit! I'll get you down, Bill!" Then, she did the exact same thing, but this time, she actually grabbed Bill and pulled him down to the ground.

Bill's eyes were pale blue, and a mixture of yellow. His face was neutral, and his head was still looking up at the sky. Beverly smiled when she pulled him down, and she had tears of joy running down her eyes. She said, "Oh my God, Bill! I missed you so much! I almost wanted to kill myself because I couldn't find you! I am so glad I found you!"

Obviously, Bill didn't answer her, and her smile faded. She looked closely at his face, and she asked, "Bill? What's wrong with you?" Beverly gently grabbed his head, and tilted it so he could face her. She could feel more tears fall down her eyes since Bill was not answering her.

She sobbed, "Bill! Answer me! Please answer me!" Bill would still just stare at the sky, and Beverly put her face on his shoulder. She was really upset because she knew that he was dead. Beverly sobbed hard in Bill's shoulder, and she said, "Please Bill! I already lost you! I'm not losing you for real!"

She looked straight into his face, and she took a breath in, and kissed him. She kissed him with all the love she had for him, and all that happiness she had when she was with him. When she separated from him, her hands held his face. She felt more tears fall down her eyes, and she hugged him sadly.

Beverly closed her eyes, and said, "I love you, Bill. I may love Ben, but I still love you a lot." Then, what surprised her the most, she felt Bill's chest move, and she heard him gasp for air. Beverly yelped in fear, and she looked at him. She saw Bill breathing, and his eyes were his beautiful blue color again.

Beverly smiled wide, and Bill asked, "Beverly?" Beverly laughed happily, and she hugged him tightly. Bill returned the hug, and she said, "You don't know how happy I am to see you alive! I am so happy to touch you again!" Bill said, "You don't know how much I love you."

Beverly still held his face, and he smiled wide at her. He said, "I am so happy to see your beautiful face again. I love you so much. I missed you like crazy!" Beverly smiled, and then Bill kissed her for a long time. Beverly obviously returned the kiss because they were both more than happy to kiss each other.

When they separated, Bill smiled at her smiling face, and he gently laid his forehead on her forehead. Then, a voice roared over them, "Impossible!" Their smiles faded, and they stood right next to each other.

Bill yelled, "Who's there?!" Then, the carnival exhibit of Pennywise that was right in front of them opened. They backed away from it, and there stood Pennywise. He was smiling at them, and then he started doing a stupid dance. Beverly asked, "What the hell?"

Pennywise continued to dance, and Bill said, "Okay. The only way to defeat him is to show him that we are not afraid of him. I'll run over and grab that long pole." Beverly said, "No, I'll do it. You've already been through a lot for two months. I'll do it."

Beverly looked at Pennywise, and she ran to the pole, but then Pennywise jumped out right in front of her. She looked at him, and he asked, "Where you going… Bev?" She said, "I'm going to get that pole so I can knock the shit out of you."

Bill looked around for another hard object to hit Pennywise with, but then Eddie, Ben, Stanley, and Richie came into the area. They all shouted when they saw Bill, "Bill!" Bill turned around, and said, "Hey guys!" They ran to him, and they hugged each other tightly, and Bill said, "We have to be quiet. Beverly is talking to the clown, and I am trying to get a weapon to kill him."

Richie asked, "What kind of weapon are you looking for?" Bill said, "Just something hard enough to hurt him. We have to do it together to be able to kill him, and show him that we are not afraid of him." Stanley said, "That sounds easy." Ben said, "It's probably not."

They faced Beverly and Pennywise, and Bill looked around for a hard object. He then found a metal baseball bat, and he whispered to his friends, "I'm going to get that bat. You guys search for more things." They nodded, and while they ran to grab objects, Pennywise disappeared.

Beverly said, "Guys! He's gone!" The boys looked at her, and Eddie asked, "What? Where did he go?" They walked back to her, and she said, "I don't know. He just disappeared in the air." The boys stood by her, and Bill said, "He's not dead though."

Then, a voice near them said, "Bill? Is that you?" Bill immediately recognized that voice, and he said, "Georgie." He walked towards the sound of his voice, still holding the metal bat. Bill then saw Georgie right in front of him, still wearing the yellow rain jacket he wore when he died.

Bill asked, "G-G-G-G-Georgie?" Georgie said, "Help me Bill. I want to come home. I miss you." Bill felt tears fall from his eyes, and he said, "I miss you more than anything, Georgie. I would give anything to have you back." Georgie then cried, "Take me home, Bill. I want to hug you again. I miss you so much."

Bill's friends watched Bill have an emotional moment with Georgie, and they could feel the sadness in their eyes, too. Bill cried, "I would take you home. Everyone misses you. Mom. Dad. Me. I can barely live without you. I would give anything to hug you again."

Bill walked up to Georgie, and Georgie cried, "I love you, Bill." Bill cried, "I love you, too." He knew that it was the clown tricking him, so he lifted up the bat, and said, "But you're not Georgie." Georgie gasped, and then Bill whacked him across the face with the bat.

Georgie immediately fell to the ground, and there was blood pouring from his head. Bill gasped, and he watched Georgie lay on the ground. Richie said, "Holy shit, dude!" Bill ignored him, and then Georgie's body started shaking violently, and it started turning into Pennywise.

Eddie said, "Good call, Bill." Then, Pennywise stood up, and he chuckled, "Nice try, Billy! I'm still here!" His friends screamed, and they backed away from Pennywise. Bill said, "I am not afraid of you." He tried to whack Pennywise in the head with his bat, but Pennywise grabbed it before it hit his face.

Bill watched him throw the bat towards his friends, and he said, "Oh no." Then, Pennywise grabbed Bill by his neck, and wrapped his arm around his neck. His friends watched him, and Beverly said, "Let him go!"

Pennywise said, "No! He's mine now! Forever!" Richie said, "He's our friend! Let him go! He doesn't deserve this!" Pennywise said, "I'm not listening to you! Here's the deal: I take all of you, and I feast on your fear, and devour your souls, and I'll stay alive forever! Or, you can let us be, and I'll let you all free while I take him, and I'll come back to kill you all 27 years from now!" His friends looked at Pennywise, and Bill groaned while choking, "L-Leave. You guys don't deserve this as much as I do."

Richie said, "He's right, Bill." His friends looked at Richie like he was crazy, and Pennywise smiled evilly. He said, "You made us take you to the hospital, you brought us to this fucking crackhead house, you made us walk through disgusting water. This is all your fault. And now…"

Pennywise's mouth kept dripping blood, and he was smiling evilly. Richie grabbed the same bat that Bill used to hit Georgie, and he said, "I have to kill this fucking clown!" Pennywise frowned, and dropped Bill to the ground. Pennywise stood up, and as Richie hit him in the head, he yelled, "Welcome to the losers club, asshole!'

Pennywise groaned, and all the kids grabbed objects and joined Richie in hitting Pennywise in the head. Pennywise was bleeding, and the kids continued to hit him. They would all scream at him, and then, after thirty seconds of hitting him, Pennywise fell down a hole, but he grabbed the edge.

His face was all messed up, and the kids looked at him with frowns on their faces. Stanley said, "That's what you get, asshole." Beverly said, "We are not afraid of you. Now, you're afraid of us. You'll die in fear." She took a sharp pole, and she shoved it down Pennywise's throat.

She shoved it in there hard, and Pennywise screamed in pain. He knew he was going to die because he was in so much pain. Pennywise looked at them, and said, "Dead." Then, he slid right down the hole to his death.

The friends looked at each other, and they hugged each other. The only person that wasn't in the hug was Bill. He was by the exhibit, and he was holding Georgie's jacket. He felt tears come up his eyes, and he said, "I just killed Georgie." His friends stood by him, and Bill sobbed into the jacket. His friends knew that this hurt him, so they hugged him harder than ever. And that was the end of Pennywise.

About an hour later, the friends were walking down the street. They knew they were never going back to that house ever again. Richie said, "I am so glad that that motherfucker is gone. He was a real pain in the ass." Eddie said, "No kidding. He was literally going to kill us if we didn't kill him."

Bill said, "I think we'll be okay now. There shouldn't be anything to harm us anymore." Ben said, "That's good. Now we don't have to worry about finding anyone" They laughed together, and Eddie looked at his watch. He said, "Oh. I have to go home now. It's 5:00p.m."

He started walking by them, and they waved him goodbye. Stanley said, "Yeah, I have to go too. My father is going to beat me if I don't hurry up. Bye guys." They waved him goodbye, and he started running home. Richie said, "I know they just left, but I have to go, too. Just know that I love you guys."

His friends said, "We love you, too. Bye." Then, Richie smiled and walked ahead of them. Once the others were gone, Beverly knew it was time to choose between Bill and Ben. Surprisingly, Ben said, "So, Bev, you love me… and you love Bill."

Bill asked, "You love him?" They stopped walking, and she said, "Yeah. I unfortunately have to choose between you two." They stood in front of her, and Bill said, "I don't care if you choose him. I mean, it would be nice for you to choose me, but I don't care." Deep down, Bill was going to be jealous if she chose Ben.

Ben said, "Same with me. You can choose him, but it would be nice to have you by my side." Beverly looked at the two boys, the only boys she has ever loved. There was Ben: sweet, cute, caring, and smart. And there was Bill: handsome, smart, kind, and the boy Beverly has loved for a while.

Beverly took a deep breath, and the boys smiled at her. She said, "Okay. I'm going to choose…"

 **HEY GUYS! IT'S THE AUTHOR, AVA, HERE! YAY, PENNYWISE IS GONE FOR A WHILE! NOW, BEVERLY HAS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN BILL AND BEN… BUT, I'M LETTING YOU GUYS DECIDE! PLEASE COMMENT IN THE REVIEWS WHO YOU WANT BEVERLY TO CHOOSE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT IN TWO WEEKS OR SO! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING MY STORY, AND NO IT IS NOT DONE! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-AVA**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bill." Beverly had chosen Bill to stay with for the rest of her life. Bill had a huge smile on his face, and Ben had a small smirk. He wanted Beverly so bad, but he supported her feelings, so he was alright with it.

Beverly said, "I'm sorry, Ben. It's just that I have loved Bill for a long time, but you are still one of my best friends." Ben said smiling, "It's alright, Bev. I support you in anyway, and I am glad that you have chosen someone."

Beverly said smiling, "Thank you Ben. This is why I like you a lot." Ben smiled, and he said, "Well, I better get home. My mom would be worried about me." Both Beverly and Bill said, "Bye, Ben." He replied, walking away, "Goodbye."

Once he was gone, Beverly smiled at Bill, who was smiling wider than he ever had. Beverly asked smiling, "Well?" Bill said, "I love you." She chuckled, and Bill kissed her for a long time.

This is what I want, Beverly thought. I wanted him more than anything, and I knew this boy would make me happy for the rest of my life. Bill thought, I have loved her for as long as I can remember, and I now have her.

Bill said, after they separated from their kiss, "So, now that you have chosen me, and that we're both in love, I have something to ask you." Beverly smiled and asked, "Yeah?" Bill chuckled, and got down on one knee. Beverly gasped, and said, "Oh gosh."

Bill asked happily, "Will you please be my girlfriend? For the rest of our lives?" Beverly sarcastically said, "No." Bill's smile faded and he asked, "What?" He stood up, and she laughed. Beverly said, "I'm not stupid. Hell yeah I'll be your girlfriend!" Bill chuckled, and she jumped in his arms, and they passionately kissed again.

Now that Beverly had chosen between Bill and Ben, she can have a happy life. She won't have to worry about who she wants, and Pennywise. Even though she has to still live with her father, she can still be happy when she is with Bill and her friends. This is what she had wanted for a long time, and she finally got it.

10 years later, October of 1999, Bill and Beverly are still dating at 24 and 23. Surprisingly, Richie ended up getting married to a woman named Emily, and he lives in Los Angeles because he is a late night comedian.

Eddie runs a limousine service in Derry, and he still lives with his mother. Stanley ended up getting married to a woman named Willow, and he is a real estate agent in Derry. Ben, on the other hand, is dating a girl named Brittany, and he is an architect in Derry.

Bill is still in college to become a horror novelist in Derry, and Beverly is at the same college as Bill, and she is studying to become a fashion designer. The weird thing is that all the friends, besides Bill and Beverly, have forgotten each other. They have not talked to each other in 3 years, and they almost forget that they were friends.

In Bill's dorm at his university, he was sitting in front of his desktop computer, typing a horror story. He was hoping he would be a successful novelist, so he started writing early. He had his radio on, and he was listening to some 90's songs.

A thing he has planned for a long time, since he this was his last year of college, was to propose to Beverly. He knew that he was in love with her, so he wanted to propose to her. And he had already bought the ring, but he was nervous to ask her because he didn't know what she was going to say.

Then, there was a knock on his door, and Bill said, "I'm here. Come in." The thing about Bill's room was that he never locked the doors unless he was out of the room. Then, Beverly walked in with a smile on her face. Bill faced her, and he smiled at her.

Beverly shut the door, and she said, "Hey." Bill stood up, and he walked to her, and he said, "Hey back." She then kissed him, and he returned the kiss. When they separated, Bill led her to the computer, and he said, "I've been writing. Well, typing. I really think this will be a hit."

Beverly smiled, and read the words that were typed on the computer. She smiled as she read the words, proud of her boyfriend's work. She finished reading, and she said, "This will definitely be a hit. I love it!"

Bill said, "Awesome!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she laid on his bed. He asked, turning off his computer, "So, what do you want to do?" Beverly sighed, and thought for a second. Bill just continued to smile at her, and he walked to lay next to her.

She smiled at him, and she rested her head on his chest. Bill kissed her head, and she sighed. She said, "I just want to be with you." Bill said, "Me too. Want to go get dinner?" Beverly looked at him, and she said, "Of course I do. Want to go off campus?"

Bill said, "Hell yeah." She chuckled along with him, and they kissed again. To them, this is what they did at least twice a day: kiss and go out to eat with each other. And every day, the loved it better than the day before.

About 20 minutes later, Bill and Beverly were sorta dressed up, and they were at a nice restaurant. There seemed to be a lot of people there, but Bill and Beverly were able to sit right when they got there.

After they ordered their food, the couple just smiled at each other. Bill took a drink of his water, and he asked, "So, are you doing okay in your classes? Like, are you enjoying them, or no?"

Beverly smiled, and she said, "I am enjoying them really well. I mean, our professor is fucked up with his life and all, but I'm enjoying them. Just wish you were in them with me." Bill smiled, and said, "Me too. My classes are okay. It's just who's in my class that makes it hell. It would be so much better if you were there with me."

Beverly smiled, and held his hand. Bill held her hand, and he said, "I am so glad that you chose me to be your boyfriend. I could not imagine my life without you. It was hell way back then, but now that Pennywise is gone, and I'm your boyfriend, my life turned into heaven.

Beverly smiled and said, "I am glad that I chose you. I knew that me and you were perfect for each other, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my boyfriend." I wouldn't want anyone to be my future wife, Bill thought. He smiled at that thought, and then the waiter came up to them.

They looked at the waiter, and he said, "So, your food should be ready in any minute. Do you guys need anything right now?" The couple looked at each other, and Bill said, "I think we're good. You need anything, Bev?" She said, "I think I'm good."

The waiter said, "Alright then. I will come back with your food in a few minutes." He walked away with a smile, and Bill said, "Thank you." He looked at Beverly, and he said, "I'm going to use the bathroom." She smiled and gave him a nod, and he walked towards the bathroom.

Instead of walking to the bathroom, Bill walked up to their waiter. He said, "Excuse me, sir." His waiter turned around with a smile, and he said, "Yes, sir?" Bill smiled and asked, "Can you please do something for me?" The waiter said, "Yes, sir. What would you like me to do?"

Bill said quietly so Beverly couldn't hear him, "So I am going to surprise the lady with me. I am going to propose to her." The waiter smiled and said, "Wow! That's great! We do great proposal surprises." Bill smiled and asked, "Awesome! What do you guys do?"

The waiter said, "We make these cakes and we design them like a wedding cake. We write 'Will you marry me?' in beautiful font. It doesn't take us long to make it. Would you like that?" Bill said smiling, "That is perfect. Yes please." The waiter smiled, and said, "Alright, sir. We will bring it out after I ask you if you want anything else." Bill said, "Thank you so much." Then, Bill walked back to the table while the waiter went back to the kitchen.

Bill sat down in his seat, and he smiled at Beverly. Beverly set her drink down and she smiled at Bill. She said, "You go to the bathroom fast. I don't know how you do it." They laughed, and he said, "Well, I'm a man, and a lot of men pee fast." They both laughed, and she said, "Well, I'm glad you came back because our food should be here soon."

Then, their waiter came up to them with their food, and Beverly said, "Take that back. It's here." Bill laughed and the waiter said, "Okay, here are your orders. Anything else I can get you?" Bill and Beverly scanned their, and they said in unison, "No, thank you." The waiter smiled, and said, "Okay, then. I will be back to check on you guys. Enjoy." They both said, "Thank you." And the waiter walked away.

The couple started eating their food, and Bill asked, "Is your food good?" Beverly said smiling, "Are you kidding me? It's amazing!" Bill laughed, and he said, "Well, good! Mine is too." Beverly looked at her boyfriend eat his food, and she said, "Bill, I want to know the truth here."

Bill looked at her with a confused look, and he said, "Okay…" Beverly smiled, and she said, "I want to know how long you have loved me. I want to know why you love me so much. I want to know if you would do anything for me. I want to know-." Bill smiled and said, "Don't. I can answer those in 5 seconds because I love you so much."

Beverly smiled, and she said, "Shoot." Bill smiled, and said, "Beverly, I have loved you since 5th grade. I was just so nervous to tell you, but in 8th grade, that's when I knew I was completely in love with you. You were the girl of my dreams, and I wanted you more than anyone. I love you because you are smart, brave, kind, beautiful, everything I could ask for in a girl. Of course, I would do anything for you because you are my girl."

Beverly had some tears of joy running down her eyes, and her smile got wider when he kept talking. Bill leaned over the table, and gave her a kiss. He smiled, and said, "So there's your answer." Beverly said, her voice breaking, "You don't know how happy that made me. Those words were beautiful. I don't know how to thank you so much. You are mine, as well. I love you so much."

Bill said, "Thank you, Bev. I love you more than you think. Now, I want the same thing from you." Beverly smiled and said, "I have loved you since the play, which was 6th grade. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find a good time. Then, when we became good friends in 8th grade, I knew you were the one. Even though you had punched me that one day, I still loved you. Even when you went missing for two months. I love you because you are handsome, smart, funny, and kind. You are fearless, and I love that. Like you said, you are the boy of my dreams, and I would do anything for you."

Bill smiled wide, and he said, "Oh my God, you just touched my heart. Thank you, Bev." She smiled, and kissed him. Bill said, "This is why I am so glad to be your boyfriend." The waiter came up to them, and he said, "Wow. You guys were done fast! Anything else? Desserts or any refills?" Bill gave the waiter a small wink, and he said, "I think we're good. Thank you." Beverly smiled at the waiter, and he said, "Okay, then. I will go back and grab your bill." Bill said, "Thank you." Then, the waiter walked away, and in reality, he was getting the cake that Bill asked for.

Bill chuckled softly, and Beverly said, "Well, that was a great dinner, Bill." Bill said, "Yes it was. They did such a great job." Beverly said, "Yes they did. They usually do an awesome job here. I am always impressed." Bill smiled at her, and she smiled at him. Bill said, "I am glad that you liked it because I am paying for it."

Beverly asked, laughing softly, "Are you sure you got it?" Bill smiled, pulling out his credit card, and he said, "Of course. Anything for my girlfriend." Beverly laughed, and she asked, "How can I thank you for this amazing night?" Bill saw at the corner of his eyes that the waiter was bringing out the cake, and he said, "You can thank me by saying yes."

Beverly gave him a confused look, and the waiter happily brought the cake to them. Bill smiled, and the waiter said, "One proposal cake for you, ma'am." Beverly read the writing, and covered her mouth in surprise. She said happily, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Bill!" Bill pulled out the ring, and he smiled at her.

He said, everyone in the restaurant watching them happily, "Beverly Marsh, like I said, I do not want to be with anyone else but you. You are my girl. I want to love you forever." He knelt down, and some people in the restaurant said, "Aww."

Beverly's tears streamed down her face, and she gasped when he held the ring in front of her. Bill smiled, and asked, "Will you marry me?" Beverly smiled, and said, "Yes!" The restaurant roared with applause, and Bill put the ring on Beverly's finger. Then, they stood up together, and kissed passionately.

This is love, Beverly thought. This is my future husband. I have wanted him to be my husband for a long time, and I finally got him. Bill thought, this is my future wife. The only girl I have ever loved, and she said yes, thank God! Everyone in the restaurant kept cheering for them as they kissed and ate their cake. Now, everyone in the restaurant knew that Bill and Beverly were happily going to be known as Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough.

 **HEY EVERYONE! IT LOOKS LIKE BILL WON THE CONTEST ON WHO BEVERLY SHOULD CHOOSE! YAY! NOW, BILL AND BEVERLY ARE OFFICIALLY GETTING MARRIED! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE OF THEIR LIVES AS A MARRIED COUPLE AND POSSIBLY PARENTS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-AVA**


	11. Chapter 11

2 years later, Bill and Beverly are happily married, and they still live in Derry, Maine. It is now August of 2001, and Bill and Beverly have been married for about a year now. Currently, Beverly is pregnant with a girl, and she is 9 months in already. Obviously, Beverly is the mother, and Bill is the father.

Bill and Beverly have wanted a baby ever since they were a month away from their wedding, and now, they're getting one. Bill always wanted a little girl because he knew that she would be beautiful like Beverly, and Beverly wanted a little boy because he would be handsome like Bill. Obviously, Bill gets what he wanted.

In their medium-sized house, Beverly was sitting on the couch, listening to her favorite 90's hits. Bill was in his office upstairs typing a new novel. This one was about his life basically: how he lost Georgie, his stuttering problem, defeating Pennywise, and his life as a married man and future father.

Bill had been writing this story for about three months because he wanted to put so much detail from his life into this book. In the living room, Beverly had these contractions that were four minutes apart for about ten minutes. The contractions hurt her, and she said, "Oh my God. I'm in pain.

She stood up, and walked to the bathroom, which is where the medicine was. She looked at her stomach in the mirror, and she put her hand on it. Beverly sighed, and asked, "Are you ready to come out?" She chuckled softly, and then she looked down at her penis… and saw a stain of liquid on her pants.

She looked up at herself, and she said, "Oh my God. My water broke…" She ran out of the bathroom, and she ran upstairs to her and Bill's bedroom. Bill had no idea what was going on because he as well was listening to music. He just continued to type on his computer while Beverly was about to go into labor.

Beverly decided to switch into a pair of sweatpants, and she ran to Bill, almost crying cause of the pain. Bill was tapping his foot on the wood floor, and then Beverly ran in the room. She screamed, "Bill! Bill!" She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned around in surprise.

He asked, "You okay, Bev?" She was panting, and she said, "Hell no! She's coming!" Beverly was bent down, panting nervously. Bill asked, "Who is coming?" Beverly screamed, "The baby! Get me to the hospital!" Bill stood up, and he said, "Oh my God! Here, I'll carry you out to the car!"

Bill picked up Beverly, and yes, he gained a lot of muscle over the years, and he carried Beverly out to the car in their driveway. Down the stairs, he asked, "How long have you been feeling the contractions?!" She replied, her voice breaking from pain, "About fifteen minutes. Then I went to the bathroom, and there was liquid all over me! My water broke!"

Bill said, "Oh my God! Are you okay now?!" Beverly said, "No, Bill! I am going into labor! It hurts!" Bill made it to the front door, and when he opened the door, Beverly screamed really loud in his ear. He just continued to run to the car, and he opened the back door, and laid her across the seats.

She groaned when her body hit the seats, and Bill slammed the door, and ran to the driver's seat. He quickly opened the door, and sat in the seat, and slammed the door shut. He rushed to start the engine, and once he started it, Beverly screamed, "Owwww! It hurts, Bill! Hurry up!"

Bill sighed, and he said, "Don't worry! I'm pulling out as fast as I can. We should be there in a few minutes." He pulled out of the driveway as quickly as possible, and she screamed because the inertia of the car forced her forwards, and she hit her head on the driver's seat.

Bill just continued to drive, and every minute, he was asking Beverly, "Are you okay?" Every time, Beverly would cry, "No!" For Beverly, the car ride was very painful, and for Bill, the car ride was a pain in the ass: listening to his wife screaming in pain was the last noise he wanted to hear.

It wasn't annoying, but he just hated the fact that she was in pain, but he was glad that his baby girl was coming out today. It was very early in the morning, and to Bill, he knew his daughter was going to be born in the afternoon or later that night.

In the car, Beverly was panting and she was clutching her stomach every time she was in pain. Bill was turning the radio station every two minutes, and he was trying to listen to music, but he was also trying to make sure that Beverly is okay.

She cried, "How many minutes until we're at the hospital?!" Bill turned right, and he said, "About two minutes! It'll be okay, Bev!" Beverly sobbed, and she groaned, "It hurts, Bill!" Bill sighed, and he said, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm honestly trying to get there as quickly as I can."

Beverly looked at her husband, who was desperately trying hard to get to the emergency room. She smiled slightly, and she said, "Thank you, Bill." He looked at the mirror so he could see Beverly, and he smiled at her. He then pulled into the emergency section of the hospital, and he parked the car.

He immediately jumped out of the car, and he ran to Beverly's door, and swung it open. He smiled, and kissed her passionately. He said, "If my wife is having my daughter on this very day, I would do anything for her. I love you." Beverly smiled, and she said, "You're so cute. I love you, too."

Bill picked up Beverly, and she stood up on the parking lot. She sighed as Bill shut the door, and she said, "Okay. We have to hurry up because she is really coming now!" Bill held her hand, and he said, "Okay. We have to walk fast. I won't make you run, but we have to walk fast!"

She sighed, and then they started pacing up to the entrance. It was hard for Beverly to walk fast, so Bill just walked the same pace as she did. It took them about thirty seconds to get to the door because they had parked close to the door.

In the hospital, at the front desk, Bill ran up to the desk, and he told Beverly, "Please stay here. I will get you signed it." Beverly gave him a nod and sat in one of the chairs. Bill ran up to the desk, and the lady asked, "May I help you?" Bill said, panting, "My wife! She's going into labor! She needs a doctor right now! She's in a lot of pain!"

The lady was typing on her computer, and she said, "Okay, sir. We will hurry to get a doctor. It should not be long because the emergency is empty today. What's your wife's name? I can try to get her room setup." Bill said, "Her name is Beverly Denbrough. Her doctor is Doctor Murphy."

The lady kept typing on her computer, and she said, "Okay, sir. I need you to sign Miss Beverly in by signing her name and the time you checked in on this paper. Then I need you to sit by your wife, and I'll contact Dr. Murphy and his staff to get her labor room set up."

Bill said, "Thank you so much." She gave him a nod, and she continued to type on the computer. Bill signed Beverly's name on the paper, and he walked, and sat next to her. She was clutching her stomach, and he asked, "I signed you in. You doing okay?" Beverly asked, "Do I look okay, Bill?!" Bill said, "No. Don't worry. Dr. Murphy should be here soon."

Bill held her hand, and she held his hand. She had tears of pain running down her eyes. She looked at him, and he said, "Bev, I am so happy for you. I know you are in a state of pain right now. Just think, later, in a few hours or so, we'll be parents. We'll be parents to a very beautiful daughter. Once you have her, the pain will all go away. I am just really excited to meet her, and I am really happy for you."

Beverly smiled, and she leaned in and kissed her husband. She said, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I am just excited as you to have her." Bill laughed, and she asked, laughing with him, "What is it?" Bill said, "We're eventually going to have to stop calling her 'her'." Beverly laughed along with Bill, and she said, "Don't worry. We'll pick a name later."

They just continued to sit in the chairs and watch the program playing on the TV. There were only three other people waiting along with them for the next three minutes. Beverly was still sobbing in pain, but Bill just sat there watching the TV. Then, about two minutes later, Dr. Murphy came out, and he said, "Beverly."

She looked at him, and smiled. She said, "Hello." She stood up, and Bill stood up with her. He shook Beverly and Bill's hand, and he said, "So, I heard that she is ready to come out." Beverly smiled, and said, "Yes she is." He asked, "How are you feeling?" Beverly sighed, and said, "I'm in pain right now." Dr. Murphy said, "Oh, okay. Well, your room is all set up. We will take you there, and we will do our best to make sure your daughter gets out perfectly."

Beverly said, "Great. Thank you." He said, "My pleasure. So please, follow me." Beverly smiled at Bill, and they followed the doctor to Beverly's room. About fifteen minutes later, Beverly was in a gown, and she was laying on the bed. Many nurses were in there helping her with her contractions.

For three hours, Beverly was just crying in pain, and she was breathing heavily. Every minute of those hours and every second of those minutes, Bill and the nurses were right by her side. Bill was telling Beverly that it would be okay, and that their daughter would be out soon, even though she still isn't out.

Beverly then started to doze off into sleep because it was around 7:00 P.M., and she has been crying and screaming all day. The nurses were still in there with her, and Bill was taking a nap. He looked very uncomfortable in the hard chair, but he still was sound asleep.

Beverly's eyes started to close, and one of the nurses said, "Beverly. Beverly, you have to stay awake, darling. Your daughter is coming soon, so you have to stay awake." Beverly mumbled, "When will she be out?" Her eyes were halfway shut, and the nurse said, "She may come out in the next contraction."

Beverly's eyes shot open, and she screamed, "What?!" Bill immediately woke up, and he said, "No please! Don't kill her!" He was saying that from his dream, and everyone looked at him curiously. He was sweating like crazy, and he threw his head back and sighed. He said, "Oh thank God. It was just a dream."

Beverly smiled slightly, but then it immediately faded. The nurses looked at the computer, and Beverly said, "Oh no. She's coming! She's coming!" The same nurse said, "Yes she is!" The nurses got in position to deliver the baby, and the nurse in front of Beverly lifted up her gown, and said, "Just push hard, Beverly. You got this. We will deliver her as quickly as possible if you push with all you have."

Bill held her hand, and he said, "You got this, babe. I love you." Beverly said, "I love you, too. I got this." She was taking lots of deep breaths, and the nurse said, "Okay. On three, push hard! One… two… three!"

Beverly started pushing really hard, and she was screaming loudly. This was loudest she had ever screamed because it was hurting so hard. She just kept pushing, despite all the pain she was in. Bill was in shock that he is watching his daughter come out of Beverly, and he was a little disgusted too.

Finally, after fifteen seconds of pushing, Bill and Beverly's baby came out of Beverly and right onto the nurse's arms. The baby was wailing so loud, and the nurses said, "Aww." Beverly was panting, and the nurse said, "Awesome job! We'll take her to get cleaned up, and then we'll bring her back."

The nurses ran to the cleansing room, and Bill and Beverly waited in their room. She had a river of tears falling down her eyes, and Bill said, "Bev, you did it. You just had our daughter." Beverly smiled along with Bill, and she said, "Thank God." Bill laughed, and he kissed Beverly passionately.

It is official now; Bill and Beverly are parents to a beautiful baby girl. They haven't named her yet, but they are still parents. Proud parents of a healthy baby girl. After eight minutes of cleaning and wrapping up the baby in a blanket, the nurses brought the baby back to Bill and Beverly.

The nurse holding the baby said happily, "Here she is. Your baby girl." She handed the baby to Beverly, and the baby was quietly sleeping. Her eyes opened slowly, and Bill and Beverly stared at their daughter in awe. She was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

The nurse said, "We're going to fill out her certificate, and we'll be back in a few minutes so we can give you both time to name her." Bill said, "Thank you so much." The nurse said, "Our pleasure." Then they walked out, smiling at the newly developed family.

The baby was already smiling at her parents, and Beverly could feel herself crying softly with joy. She could not believe she just gave birth to this beautiful baby. Bill said, smiling, "She has my hair. She has a lot of hair." Beverly chuckled along with Bill, and she said, "She has my blue eyes. Those bright blue eyes."

Bill said, "I can't believe I'm a daddy now. She is way too beautiful to be mine." Beverly kissed the baby's head, and she asked, "What should we name her?" They looked at each other in thought, and they smiled in unison. They said together, "Paris."

They chuckled quietly, and Bill said, "Well, it looks like her name is Paris." Beverly smiled and said, "Paris Nichole Denbrough. What a beautiful name." Bill whispered to Paris, "Hi Paris. I'm your daddy." Beverly whispered, "And I'm your mommy. Hi." Bill felt tears run down his face, and he said, "I am so proud of you, Bev. You made me the happiest man alive right now."

Beverly smiled, and they kissed again. They looked at Paris, who was smiling at them already. Her eyes were closed, but she still had that smile: Bill's smile. Everything about her, they loved. Paris may only have a grandma (Bill's mom because his dad died in a car accident), but she had the best parents ever. And Bill and Beverly had the best daughter ever.

 **HEY GUYS! AVA HERE. I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID! I AM SO HAPPY FOR BILL AND BEVERLY, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU KEEP READING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE BAD THINGS HAPPENING, INCLUDING PENNYWISE. DUN DUN DUN. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORY! NO, IT IS NOT DONE! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-AVA**


End file.
